Camping: Weasley Style
by loverofnothing
Summary: What will happen when Molly suggests her 7 children Harry and Hermione go for a month camping? What will happen when Charlie takes an interest in Hermione? When George and Katie are going through a rough patch? When Percy finally has fun? What a summer it will be...
1. Chapter 1

It was early, about six in the morning and Molly Weasley was walking around her small kitchen waving her wand and making her appliances cook breakfast. She did pride herself on being a truly amazing cook, but today she needed time to think. It was summer, all seven of her children were home, they were also having Harry and Hermione with them for the entire summer, and she didn't want them all lazing around the house moaning about being bored. There had to be some way to get them all out of the house and make it fun for them.

She then heard a sizzling sound and waved her wand to make the bacon slide out of the pan and onto a plate. She waved her wand at a few more things and continued her pacing. She was almost ready to give up when an idea struck her. She would send them out on a camping trip for a week, or three!

She was in a much better mood now and she was merrily whistling whilst she waved her wand and finished the breakfast. She laid out all the plates, cups and utensils on the table. She was in such a good mood she even started making homemade rolls. And those were only ever made when something big or sad had happened within the family, or to a close family friend.

The rest of the house was still deep in slumber. The house was quiet and slowly the smell of a good fried breakfast was reaching the various different levels within the house. And one by one, each occupant woke to the smell and began preparing for the meal.

The first people to wake up were Ginny and Hermione. They had the room across from Molly and Arthur and were the closest to the ground. Both witches woke up, took one look at the other and laughed. Neither one look amazingly attractive first thing in the morning. Hermione's hair was known for being bush, and in the mornings, it looked like birds had been nesting inside. Her brown eyes were full of sleep and her joggers and old tee did nothing to compliment her body. Ginny on the other hand, her hair was half in a bun and half out and she had various grips clinging to various parts of her hair. Her brown eyes were lighter than Hermione's and contained much more sleep. But her old Chudley Cannons tee was almost too short to be a nightdress and didn't do a tremendous amount for her figure.

They both began brushing through their hair and trying to make it acceptable. Hermione managed to tame hers to its normal bushy state and Ginny had hers pulled into a ponytail. Hermione then tossed Ginny some of her joggers that were on the floor and found a jumper and some slippers for herself. Ginny then found her own slippers and they smiled happy with each other's appearance.

Meanwhile on the next level up Percy was already awake and dressed for the day. He had already made his trip to the bathroom and he was now hopelessly searching for his slippers. He was known for being, arguably, one of the smartest Weasley's and he was easily the most punctual. He loved his family but he didn't usually spend too much time in their presence. When he could smell breakfast, he made to find his slippers and head down to eat.

Across the hall from Percy were the twins. Fred and George, the prankster kings with a business flourishing and the only other Weasley's that could give Percy a run for his money in the brains department. The boys were both asleep mumbling about their strange, but similar dreams when the smell of breakfast reached their noses. In perfect unison, the boys rolled onto their backs and sat up, opened their eyes and smiled at one another. Their flaming red hair was short and appeared, to anybody else, already brushed. But the twins had a particular style and they were very fussy about their hair. When they had matted it down to a rough version of their usual look they, once again in perfect unison, swung their legs over the side of the bed and stood up looking for their slippers. After a few moments of looking, the pair gave up and decided it was time for breakfast.

On the next level, the two oldest Weasley children were waking up. Bill and Charlie, they may have been the oldest but they still had to share a room. Both boys slept silently only making a noise when breath was required. When the smell of breakfast reached the room, Bill woke up and got out of bed. When he heard Charlie breathing he sighed, it was always his job to get his little brother up. Bill decided finding a shirt or tee would be a good idea and he began rummaging through his drawers. The opening and closing caused Charlie to stir and as his senses woke up; he smelled the breakfast and opened his eyes to see Bill waiting for him. Charlie grabbed, what he hoped, was one of his tees from the floor and put it on. Since Charlie was easily the most muscled Weasley and if he had put on of Bill's tees he was sure it would have ripped. Bill was muscled, but not nearly as much as Charlie was. When Charlie stood up, he went over to Bill and ruffled his hair making a mess of his brother's long hair. The pair chuckled and went for the door in search of breakfast.

In the final room just across the hall were Ron, the youngest Weasley and Harry, his best friend. The pair was both lying awkwardly in their beds and were both snoring loudly. When the smell of breakfast reached their room, Ron was up and out of his bed like a shot. Nothing and nobody could deny him food. He was already searching for his slippers when Harry, rather sleepily found his glasses. Ron found Harry's slippers first and threw them at his legs making him shout but wake up. When Harry found the strength to get up and put his slippers on Ron was already stood with his hand on the door handle waiting for Harry to hurry up.

As if by some strange magic, all the doors were opened within second of each other. Once all the occupants were in the hallway and descending the many staircases they all smelt something that hadn't been smelt since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Molly Weasley's homemade bread rolls.

These made them all hurry down the stairs. Molly in the kitchen only sighed when she heard shouting and arguing along with the creaks of the old stairs under the weight of her six sons, one daughter and their two friends. She then took her usually breakfast seat at the head of the table and waited for her children, and their friends, to come in and take their usual seats.

First in were Ginny and Hermione and they smiled at the sight of Molly and took their seats. Ginny to Molly's left and Hermione next to her. Next in was Percy and he took the seat to the right of his mother. Then in came the twins arguing about some product gone wrong, which earned a stern look of disapproval, with the slightest hint of pride, from their mother. They then occupied the next two seats on the right side of the table. Then in came Bill and Charlie. Both were laughing and smiled at everybody as Bill sat next to Fred, or George Molly was not to sure of which twin it was, and Charlie took the seat next to Hermione. As per usual, Harry and Ron were the last to enter the kitchen. Harry took the seat next to Charlie and Ron took the last seat opposite Molly down the other end of the table.

"Wow mum, this all looks great." Ron was beaming at his mother; he always did enjoy food and seeing her homemade rolls made his so much happier. And as per usual, he was the first on to dig in with the others soon following suit. But with some more manners than Ron.

"So do tell us mum, what is with all the amazing food? Something bad happen?" Bill was always the most observant. And since his father was often at work, he liked to know what was going on in the family. He was enjoying the food, but he still wanted to know.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can you not just be happy with the food? Must you always be so nosey?" Percy glared at his older brother a mere to seats away and then turned his attention back to his food.

"Looks like somebody is on his period!" Ginny couldn't help but make the comment. It was one of the very few insults she could use on the boys without them using it on her. They often took pity on her for having a period and they never joked about it. She gained a low chuckle from everybody except Molly who just gave her a stare that did not approve.

"So mum, anything special to tell us?" Bill was used to Percy and his annoying comments and decided it was better to ignore him then get all riled up about it. He was not going to let the matter drop either; he really was quite interested in what his mother had to say.

"Well I thought it would make a nice change." Molly continued to eat her food and as she did she looked at each of the faces staring at her and decided now was a good a time as any to tell them about her idea. "And this morning I was thinking about how I could keep you lot entertained this summer when I had an idea. I was going to suggest you all go camping for a few weeks. It's supposed to reach record highs and the lake is just around the hill. And I thought it was a rather a good idea, and I also wanted to make you like the idea. And there's nothing you lot like more than my bread rolls." Molly then finished her food and placed her knife and fork on her plate awaiting a reaction from one of her children.

"Now that is an interesting idea mum," The twins were watching their mother obviously deep in thought. "A very interesting idea indeed" Nobody was sure which one was speaking and they just listened.

Ron had stopped stuffing his face and was also deep in though, if that's possible. "I agree it could be a laugh." He then looked at Harry who nodded in agreement but was still weary about talking in front of so many other boys. Well I think the appropriate word is men.

Ginny and Hermione had been whispering for a few moments when the both folded their arms and smiled at the rest of the group. "We think it could be worth it." Hermione spoke and Ginny was having a fit trying not to laugh at the authority her best friend commanded in a room full of, mostly, men.

Bill looked at everybody and they seemed quite happy to go. He looked at Percy and almost fell off his chair when he saw that he looked excited. "Judging by the looks on all of your faces, I'd say a month of camping can't really hurt anybody. As long as it's without mum and dad."

All eyes then turned to Molly and waited for her answer. Surely, she wasn't going to join them, after all Ginny was seventeen and she was the youngest. What reason could she possibly have for saying no to an idea that she had suggested in the first place.

"Of course you will be going without me and Arthur. I was actually hoping for a bit of time alone with your father to make a nice change." Molly then picked up her plate and put it into the sink and faced her children as she tried to stop old memories of her of times when she and Arthur were alone and they had decided some 'fun' was a good idea.

As if they could read her mind, Fred and George looked at her with their most disapproving look and said in perfect unison, "Mum, if you are going to think about the times we were all conceived then at least try and hide the desire in your eyes. It is very disturbing to know you think about those kinds of things!"

Ginny then began chocking on her drink and Hermione was quickly patting her back. Percy was just staring at his plate trying to ignore what the twins had said; Charlie was trying not to laugh along with Bill. Harry was doing his best not to laugh and Ron just didn't show anything in particular. His face was a mix of disgust and embarrassment.

The twins then began laughing at the various reactions they had caused. Not moments later, everybody, except Percy and Molly, were laughing and one or two even began crying.

"Thank you Fred, George. I will remember this when you bring your next girlfriends home." Molly gave them each a stern look and she began putting away empty plates and glasses and then with a flick of her wand they were all magically being cleaned in the sink.

"Guys you don't mind if I bring Hannah with me do you?" Ron had been with Hannah for a few months now. They had become very close over that short space of time and they were very loved up. In fact, they were so loved up it often made everybody else feel sick. Apart from Ginny and Harry, who were also in a very close relationship.

All eyes went to Bill and he sighed. He knew being the oldest came with many responsibilities, but he didn't count on the fact that he would have to watch over everybody during this one-month trip. He looked at Ron and nodded with a smile, if it would shut, Ron up then it would make everybody happy.

"Well, if you all want you might be able to leave today. If I get the tents and you're ready by lunch then I'll get a picnic basket charmed so I can send you your meals and you can head for the lake and be there before one." Molly saw Ginny and Hermione look at each other and she knew they needed to get packing straight away.

With one look both Hermione and Ginny rushed off to their shared room to start packing and finding the right clothes. Percy then mumbled something about packing and also went upstairs.

"Come on Fred, we should pack some, 'surprises' for the trip." George was really hoping his twin was going to catch on without their mother catching on as well. That would just be hell.

"Yeah, lot's to pack, not so lots of time." Fred winked and smiled as he and George left the table and went off to their room to pack as well as grab a few essential items that would be needed to make the month away as interesting as it could be considering for them the only girl they had a chance to kiss was Hermione. Well Fred did, George was still with Katie Bell. But they were going through a real rough patch.

Back downstairs, the boys were still waiting for their mother to leave. But instead, Ron left saying he should write to Hannah asking if she wanted to come. And with those last few words Ron disappeared up to his room and Molly went out to fine the family tents and the picnic basket.

"Bill, mate you are going to let us play strip poker right? You have to say yes!" Charlie was begging his brother. He really just wanted to cheat and get Ron. Just like every time they played. They all always conspired against Ron making sure he would lose.

"I don't know, probably not because our little sister and her friend will be playing with us!" Bill looked at Charlie then at Harry and knew how this could be strange considering Harry was dating Ginny.

"I wasn't asking for me, I was asking for Harry. Since he has yet to bed out little sister." Charlie smiled and nudged Harry. Harry didn't know how to respond, he wasn't used to being alone with the two oldest Weasley brothers. Mostly because he hardly ever saw either one.

"And that is a good thing. Don't worry Harry, we'll try not to annoy you two to much. But nothing can be promised, especially with the twins around." Bill smiled and Harry felt relived. He smiled back in return.

"Thanks, and it's not me you'd have to worry about. It's Ginny that'll be trying to hex you not me." Harry knew all of Ginny's brothers were afraid of her hexes and that even they didn't want to get on her bad side.

The three sat in silence for a few more minutes. They were all quite content thinking about whatever they were thinking about.

"I should get packing, I want to get the right clothes to drive Hermione mad. You know I might take a crack at her. See you in our room Bill." Charlie smiled and stood up bounding off to his and Bill's room.

"Well it looks like Charlie has his sights set on Hermione." Harry was trying not to laugh. Hermione was beautiful but he didn't really think that Charlie would go for her.

"And the biggest problem is when Charlie wants somebody, he always gets that person." Bill shook his head and stood up with Harry. The pair continued to talk until they reached their rooms and then they went into their separate rooms and also began packing.

Hope you guys will like this story. Please leave your suggestions and thoughts below. I'd love to hear what you think, and also if you have any cool ideas I am ALL ears. Cheers! *And obviously all I own in this story is the plot :D)


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you packing a bikini or one piece Gin?" Hermione was looking over her five bikinis and her four one-piece swimsuits. She knew they were going to a lake, but she was going to be the only single girl around and she was going to be with four single guys.

"I'm packing my bikinis, and I think you should too! I mean sine you are single and so are like four of my brothers let us have some fun teasing them. What do you say?" Ginny was trying to arrange her small suitcase so that she could easily reach what she would want when it was needed. Is was a little known fact that Ginny Weasley was a total neat freak.

"I suppose that could be fun, just don't go too overboard with making me look like a tease got it?" Hermione threw in all of her swimwear. Better safe than sorry, it was the way she liked to live her life as of late.

"Okay, we will compromise about it yeah? And we'll have to get Hannah in on it since it will be us three in one of the tents." Ginny was now throwing her millions of pairs of shorts and vests from under her bed, the floor, drawers. Her things were practically everywhere whilst she packed.

"Yeah, that could be fun. By the way, I am not, I repeat NOT, going to kiss any of your brothers. Unless it's a dare, because truth could be much worse." Hermione was now looking for shorts and skirts; she was not going to take any trousers. Except her pyjama ones, she really needed them.

The next few moments were filled with silence and Hermione was sure Ginny had passed out or something. However, to her surprise, when she turned around to check Ginny was simply sat next to her suitcase deep in though. Hermione knew because all the Weasley's put their hands under their chins when deep in thought.

"Ginny, I said I'm not going to kiss them. Are you still here?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face but nothing. Therefore, she grabbed a pillow and lobbed it towards Ginny's face as hard as she could.

Ginny looked at Hermione and started laughing when she threw the pillow back. "Yeah that's fine; I was just adjusting some plans in my head is all. But I think I can make this work." Ginny smiled and began looking through her shoe collection under her bed.

Hermione followed suit but didn't spend quite as much time as Ginny. When Hermione was almost finished Ginny stopped her and began packing some nice things Hermione apparently had to take. Not one to argue Hermione simply let her carry on until her suitcase was at its max.

Up on the next level, Percy was already packed and he was simply laid on his bed when he heard a load bang from the twin's room. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his reading. But across the hall…

"Okay, so dropping five packs of exploding snap make a load bang." Fred smiled and began picking the packs up. He didn't quite understand where he was going to put them but he knew he couldn't just leave them all over his and George's bedroom floor.

"Yeah, don't take all five packs. I think I've packed all the surprises and such. Now onto clothes and things." George put a few of the cards in his case and zipped it up. He and Fred were taking two suitcases each. One full of their pranking supplies and smaller ones containing their clothes and other necessities.

The pair was silent for a few moments the pair were silent as they packed. Until Fred decided, he needed some serious advice. "George, do you know if Hermione is single or not?" Fred kept his back to George so he wouldn't give away anything in the way his facial expressions were.

"I think she is, not to sure though. Why? You want to have a crack at bookworm Granger?" George wasn't sure, if Fred was joking or being serious, he rather hoped he was joking.

"Maybe, I mean she has filled out since I last saw her. I mean she isn't the same boring bookworm she was in school." Fred had taken notice of how Hermione's body had changed the moment he saw her. Her hair was still a mess but it was now a deep brown that almost matched her eyes. And her face seemed to have matured along with her body gaining curves in the exact places that drove almost any man mad. Including him.

George was now facing Fred's back waiting to get a good look at his face. If he was grinning like an idiot then it was obviously a joke that wasn't remotely funny. Any other sort of expression and he was serious about it.

"Look, you like her then go for it. If it's a joke tell me now so we can plan something that really will be a good laugh." George had crossed his arms across his chest and was waiting for his twin to show his true motives.

Fred sighed and knew he had to tell the truth. So he turned around, saw the serious look in George's eyes, and just looked at his hair instead. "Sorry mate, but this time it isn't a joke or a prank." Fred shrugged and George just smiled at his twin in a rather evil fashion.

"Okay, that's cool. Now you have to make a good impression, so pack vests and tight tees, we want her to be impressed with your slight muscles!" George began taking Fred's sloppy tees and shirts out of his suitcase and replacing them with vests and tees that would leave nothing to be desired of his upper body.

Fred smiled at his brothers help and began to look for his shoes and gather all of his and George's hair products. Between the pair, they were sure they could open their own salon with all of the products they had for their hair. They were very self-conscious about it even at the best of times.

On the next level up, Charlie and Bill were having a few, disagreements about packing and so on.

Bill was almost packed; he had his shorts, tees and vests. What more did he need? Well according to Charlie, he needed to make sure he had something to show off his muscles and was forced to pack a vest that was far too tight for him.

"Okay, are you even finished yet?" Bill was looking at Charlie's empty suitcase with disapproval in his eyes. They had been packing for an hour and Charlie had put one tee in and a pair of shorts. He really was hopeless sometimes.

"Don't worry about it, I know where everything is. Look, you worry about making sure you show some skin. You look as pale as a ghost bro." Charlie ruffled Bill's hair and chuckled. He then began pulling out tees and shorts and shoving them into his, slowly filling, suitcase.

Despite Bill, being older Charlie had always found ways to make him seem younger. Like ruffling his hair and telling him how things should be done. Bill knew there were many things he needed to learn, but he really hated having to learn these things from his younger brother.

Charlie on the other hand had always wished he could be the oldest. Everybody looked up to Bill and trusted him with anything and everything. Charlie though, he was known for hurting women and not being trustworthy. That's why he so often felt the need to make Bill feel like he was the younger of the two, because that feeling made Charlie feel like the oldest.

"Hey Bill, do you think Hermione would go out with me? I mean like on a date, sort of thing." Charlie was trying not to sound nervous but it was easy to hear in his voice. So he kept packing so it sounded like any other conversation the pair had had in their shared room over the years.

"I'm not so sure; you should probably start by talking to her. Then go on a date. I mean you hardly know the girl. So don't jump straight in with both feet yeah?" Bill was trying his hardest not to laugh at his brother. It was the first time Charlie had asked him for help with girls; it was nice to be giving the advice for once instead of asking for it.

"Yeah, thanks. So do you reckon she will fall for my rock hard abs or my rock star looks? I think it might be the abs, but I can be wrong." Charlie was back. But for a moment or two Charlie was finally asking his older brother for help. And it was that small occurrence that told Bill he would always be the older brother, no matter how much Charlie tried to make him younger.

"Well I think it could be either. But if you don't tone down with the ego then she will just turn you down. Like the past three girls, you've asked out!" Bill knew it was better if him and Charlie joke and made fun of each other since neither brother was amazing with feeling and the emotional side to things.

Charlie threw a pillow at his brother and continued his packing. When he was done, he was quite surprised at the little amount he had packed considering they were going away for a month. Then again, it was only to the lake around the corner, he could always run back if he really had to.

Just across the hall, Harry and Ron were already packed apart from a few things.

"Harry you seen my other shoe? I swear it was under my bed last night, did you move it mate?" Ron was half under the bed and all the Harry could see were his long legs poking out the side. It was hard not to laugh, especially since Harry was holding Ron's shoe in his hands.

"Ron, it's in your bag already!" Harry quickly placed the shoe in Ron's in his suitcase and resumed his earlier seat on his bed next to his suitcase. It didn't take long for Harry to pack due to the face that he didn't really have all that much to worry about packing.

Ron scrabbled out from under the bed and onto his feet shaking his head and mumbling something about knowing where his shoe was the whole time. He then sat on his suitcase and began trying to zip it up. After a minute or two, he was on his stomach and the case was still not zipped up.

"Harry, sit on the case while I zip it up? You know because I let you live even though you are dating my little, and only, sister." Ron was giving Harry his best puppy dog eyes and he was using his best excuse. It was times like those that those Ron was glad Harry was dating his little sister.

Harry and Ginny were madly in love. In fact, Harry was thinking of popping the question soon. He had already cleared it with Mr Weasley; it was just his six sons that he had left to ask. And he knew it would be easier to start with the twins, then Bill, Charlie, Percy and finally Ron. If Ron would listen once, the word engagement came out of his mouth.

"Sure, anything for Ginny's older brother." He nearly burst out laughing and the annoyed look on Ron's face and he stood up. "And my best mate, obviously!" Harry perched himself on the top of Ron's suitcase and Ron then managed to zip it up with some force and a hell of a lot of luck.

"GOT IT! I never thought it was going to close, thanks again mate!" Ron patted Harry's shoulder and looked out of the window awaiting the return of his owl with a letter from Hannah. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes but stayed on his perch on top of Ron's suitcase.

A few minutes later, they saw something slowly making its way towards the house, in fact towards Ron's bedroom. The pair then realized that it was an owl, with a letter tied to its leg. When Ron saw the letter, he jumped over to the window, head sticking out waiting for the bird to reach his room.

When the owl reached the house, it flew straight over Ron's head and landed on Harry's bed next to his suitcase. It was an owl Harry had never seen before and it seemed rather tired from its flight. Ron instantly went to grab it but it nipped his finger making Ron back away.

"He just wants a treat." Harry shook his head trying not to laugh. He then went over to Pig's cage and took out some treats placing them next to the mysterious owl and then slowly removing the letter seeing it was addressed to Ron. "From your lover Ron." Harry handed him the latter and sat, once again, on Ron's suitcase.

Ron ripped it open and began reading. He finished in a matter of seconds and smiled. Not his usually goofy grin he had whenever Hannah sent him a letter. It was more of a content, but happy, smile.

"She'll come in two weeks; she's on holiday at the moment. That's still cool!" Ron threw the letter on the floor along with some old papers and books he had never read. He then pulled his shoes on and declared that he was ready to leave.

Downstairs Molly had charmed a picnic basket to take food from the table when she sent them and she had found the three magical tents that could hold up to 50 people in each one. She had them all in a bag for one of the boys to carry and she was just about to head upstairs to check on everybody when Hermione and Ginny could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Ginny, just let me carry it please?" Hermione and Ginny were almost at the bottom of the stairs when Ginny had insisted on carrying both suitcases and was struggling. Hermione wanted to offer her help but being the only girl Ginny was used to not having help and happily denied her gracious offer.

With a thud, Ginny had both cases on the floor she moved them to the side of the room smiling to herself. "Looks like we were the first ones ready, who would have thought that?" Hermione was on her way to the kitchen saying how she was sure it wasn't going to be them, maybe Percy or the twins.

When the girls reached the kitchen, they could hear all the boys coming out of their rooms trying to make it down the stairs first. Percy was at the front trying to slow them all down as well. When he reached the bottom, the twins almost fell on him trying to bring their two cases down with them. But when they were down, they had to put their cases separate so nobody would pick up their pranking cases. Charlie and Bill were next and they made it down with no problems, thank god. Harry also made it down, despite Ron's case poking the back of his legs the entire way down. But when they were all down and so were their cases the boys all went to stand in the kitchen.

When they were all seated, or stood in the kitchen they noticed three tents and began worrying about who was going to stay with who. When Ron thought he'd speak. "Hannah's not coming until two weeks in too." They all nodded slightly relived at the fact they had two weeks before they saw Ron and Hannah sucking each other's faces off.

"Okay then, the picnic basket will restock at every meal. Just put your left over's in and I'll take them. I will be home everyday id any of you need to come back to collect something. And I want the girls in one tent. You boys will have to go four three in the other two. I hope you lot have a good time, see you all in a few weeks." Molly handed one tent to Charlie, One to Bill and one to Percy. She then gave the picnic basket to Ginny and smiled at the sight of them all. They looked like a real close-knit family.

With that they all went into the living room and grabbed their cases. One by one, they made their way through the kitchen each one giving Molly a hug and saying their goodbyes. In the case of the twin promising to not hurt anybody during the trip and in Bill's case promising that he would take care of everybody and keep an eye on the twins.

When it came to the girls Ginny promised that her and Harry wouldn't do anything inappropriate whilst on the trip. And Molly then told Hermione no matter what don't feel pressured into anything by any of the boys. With one last hug for each person, they all set off for the hidden lake just down the road.

With the sun shining bright in the sky they, all began following the familiar dirt path to their home away from home during the nicest days of the year. They were all walking in twos with the girls leading the pack. But what neither was aware was the stares Hermione was receiving from not just one, but two of the Weasley boys. And neither boy knew of the others interest in the bookworm who had developed into a young woman in the space of about a year.

But what nobody knew was that Percy had his own little interest in Hermione and he was quietly observing the behaviour of his two brothers. Forming a plan in his head to try to win Hermione's affections for himself.

* * *

Hey guys, leave me your thoughts and opinions I am ALL EARS! (And obviously, in this story I only own the plot. :D)


	3. Chapter 3

With Ginny and Hermione leading the group, they were at the lake in ten minutes flat. In addition, considering the amount of suitcases and bags they had between them that was quite an achievement.

When he stopped at the lake, they were all amazed. The trees surrounding the secluded circle of grass and water were full of leaves of many different greens and yellows. The grass was sprouting flowers of all different colours in all different places and the lake was as blue as the clear sky above it. It was almost hard to tell if it was blue on its own or if it was just reflecting the perfect sky it way lying under. And the small dock that was at the side of the water was still standing and was still ready to fall at any given moment.

The entire group smiled and made their way to a patch not to far from the lake and they began dumping their bags and stretching of the aches and pains from the short trip.

"Ginny, Hermione we all agreed that you two should have the biggest tent. But you have to put it up on your own." Charlie dumped one of the tents at the girl's feet and smiled at the pair. He was trying to be kind but not seem so obvious that he was being nice just because of Hermione.

"Thanks Charlie and I'll remember this next time one of you boys needs help with something important." Ginny glared at each of her brothers in turn and winked at Harry causing a low growl to erupt from Bill and a laugh from Ron and the Twins.

With that, the girls began their work. With Hermione, being raised the muggle way she had been camping more than once in her life and she knew it was easy to put up a tent. And thanks to Ginny's ability to listen and then do, they had their tent up before the boys had even sorted out who was going to be sleeping in whose tent. Being the kinds of girls who found people getting frustrated funny they decided to sit outside their tent and watch the fights occur.

"Look, its obvious Harry and Ron are going to be in a tent and so are me and Charlie. So Fred, George where do you two want to sleep?" Bill was already tired of being the oldest and the only responsible one on the trip. It was going to be a very long month with his family.

"Hmm, which tent should we stay in Freddie?" George was looking at Fred with a grin on his face. "Well it will be a very hard choice, but we pick Bill and Charlie right George?" Fred looked at George and they nodded and walked over to their role models, and the two oldest, Weasley brothers with grins on their faces.

"Fine, I suppose we will take Percy with us!" Ron looked at Percy and let his head roll back in frustration. He did like his older brother; he just did not find him very interesting or entertaining. And he was rather hoping he would have been with the twins so they could have a good laugh.

Harry patted him on the shoulder and smiled at Percy. He did not have a problem with Percy; he did not even find him boring like most of his family. He just would have preferred the twins if he had had the choice. Unfortunately, he and Ron had not had the choice they had been hoping for.

With that said and done the two groups each took a tent and began their attempts at putting them up. After ten minutes Ron had walked off refusing to help with the putting up of his own tent, the twins had been told not to help at all and were laid on the grass watching Bill and Charlie and the girls were trying not to laugh at the feeble attempts from the boys to put up their tents.

Another ten minutes later, with some assistance from the girls, the other two tents were up, Ron had rejoined the group and the twins were now in their tent sorting out pranking items making sure nothing was left behind in their bedroom at home.

They then all decided the rest of the day was best spent being settled in and sorting out suitcases and bags. They all agreed that later that night they would all sit around a fire and think of something interesting to do. In the tent with Hermione and Ginny…

"Okay, so what are you going to wear to the fire later?" Ginny was packing her clothes away in a chest of drawers and trying to plan how she was going to turn Hermione Granger, good girl and bookwork extraordinaire, into a tease for her brothers. It was a challenge that much was definite.

"I'm not so sure, I was thinking something warm maybe?" Hermione knew what was going on. And just for one more night, she wanted to be what her old self was like. She did admit she had changed and she was still changing, she was no longer just the good girl who did whatever she was told whenever she was told to do it. But she wanted one more night before she let go.

"Well yeah, it is going to be cold out there. But I was thinking, maybe you could let me pick you something?" Ginny walked over to Hermione and put her best puppy dog eyes on begging for Hermione to give in and let her go wild with choosing the, soon to be tease, girl's clothes.

"Ginny, I'm not so sure. I mean, you aren't going to make me look like a slut are you?" Hermione was facing Ginny and easily ignoring the puppy dog eyes. It was a keen skill Hermione had developed over the years and it had become very useful to her when arguing with the youngest, and at certain times, the angriest Weasley child.

"We are turning you into a tease, not a slut Hermione. And of course not, so will you let me do it?" Ginny had long since given up on the puppy eyes and was now settling for being so annoying that Hermione would have to say no within the next ten to twenty minutes.

"Fine, but you have to show me before I put anything on. And if I don't like any of it I am wearing what I want!" Hermione smiled as Ginny began rummaging through their things and Hermione just sat on her bed watching the young red head run around trying her hardest not to laugh at the young girl.

Over in the tent with the twins, Bill and Charlie…

The twins were sat at the table whispering about the various types of pranks and practical jokes they could play with their new inventions over their month away. Charlie was sat on the sofa and Bill in the armchair waiting for somebody to start a conversation.

"Did any of you guys know Hermione could put up a tent?" Charlie looked at Bill mostly but he glanced in the twin's direction hoping to make it seem like a casual topic to be talking about. Nevertheless, it was never going to be casual him talking about Hermione.

"I didn't, but tell me dear brother. Why do you care?" George was leaning back in his chair and Fred was just staring at Charlie. He did not know why he was talking about Hermione for, maybe the first time in his life. Moreover, if what he thought was going on was true then it really was going to be an interesting month away from home.

Bill looked at Charlie and smirked. They were about an hour or more into the trip and Fred and George had already figured out that Charlie liked Hermione. But when he looked at the twins instead of seeing the pair of them grinning like idiots he saw George grinning like the idiot he could be and Fred just staring at Charlie waiting for him to answer.

"I don't really, just wondered if any of you lot knew about it. You didn't think I liked her or something did you?" He knew he was going to regret this act later, but he could not let his guard down around the twins. Not when they would run straight into her tent and tell her about it. He had to keep up the act around the twins but be nice to Hermione.

"Well we did wonder, I mean anything can happen big brother." Fred was now grinning and nodding, along with George, in a very wise fashion. He knew it was silly to think that Charlie would like Hermione but it was possible. And now that he knew, it was not true he felt like he had a real chance at getting Hermione to be his.

"I'm going to go and find some wood for later; you guys want to join me?" Bill was on his feet stretching for no real reason. Yes, they did need wood for later, but he did not really trust Charlie and the twins alone. Hoping that the twins would say no he talked more to Charlie than the twins. It is not as if he did not love having them around, it was just they knew how to really annoy him. And when you are a werewolf that is not exactly a good idea.

Fred and George both opened their mouths to speak when Charlie got there first sitting up as he spoke. "I'll help you Bill, and you two," He turned to Fred and George and smiled. "Just stay here and try to keep out of trouble until we are back." He gave them a pleading look.

The twins looked at one another and then, rather reluctantly, nodded. Bill and Charlie both hesitated for a moment before leaving the tent and heading towards the edge of the woods. There were often fallen trees and old logs that would be perfect to use later as their method of keeping warm.

As the walked they heard silence in Ron, Harry and Percy's tent and when they passes Hermione and Ginny's they heard a lot of laughter and quiet talking. They both mentally cursed the fact that they had taught Ginny to not speak to load when they were around, because both were desperate to know what was going on that was so funny.

Meanwhile in the tent with Harry, Ron, Percy and now the twins…

"Sod off to your own tent will you?" Ron laid back on his bed. He may not have said it but he was quite annoyed at the fact that he had to wait two whole weeks before he got to see his girlfriend. And watching Harry and Ginny be all loved up was not going to help in any way possible.

"Ron, will you try and cheer up already?" Fred sat on one side of the sofa and George walked over to Ron's bed to annoy him even further. "Or is your period so painful that you feel the need to get in a mood with everybody?" When he saw Ron scowling up at the ceiling George felt his work was done and decided to join his twin on the sofa.

"Just ignore him, that's how I usually cope." Harry was just sitting on the armchair when they all heard Ron mumbling about his stupid family and annoying best friend. With Ron's sarky comments they could not help but laugh, he was acting like a child for apparently no good reason.

For a moment the tent was quiet and you never would have thought it was full of Weasley's and a Potter. Then there was a load bang and Ron was on the floor moaning about the beds not being big enough. The bed he was laid in was still the same size as his bed at home but he was just in such a bad mood that he was blaming everything and anything that was not him.

This sudden occurrence caused the twins and Harry to burst out laughing once again. But this time the twins then began doing impressions by falling off of the sofa and making angry faces causing Harry and themselves to cry with laughter and hold their stomachs to stop the slight pain.

"Thanks for that Ron; it's nice to know even when you are in a bad mood you can still make the rest of us laugh." Harry smiled and Ron just glared at him. Harry then shook his head and laughed. Ron was never one to take being made fun of very well despite having five older brothers and one younger sister with a mad temper.

"So Harry, we would like to know, how have you been treating our little sister lately?" Fred was looking at Harry with a very serious look on his face. "Are you treating her well? Because if not, we will hurt you." George was also looking him up and down trying to look intimidating. Harry could not help but smile at the twin's feeble attempt at being the big bad older brothers.

"Guys, if I had been treating her badly wouldn't you two have already beaten me up along with the rest of you lot? And by the way the only one of you lot that really does scare me is Bill. And there's really no point in trying to match him because it just won't happen, but I'll give you credit for trying." Harry smiled as the twins sighed and gave up on their attempt to match Bill when he was playing the part of the big, bad, protective brother.

Over near the edge of the woods with Bill and Charlie. Their arms were both full of logs and sticks and they were making their way to find an old axe that they used to chop the wood and that they hoped was still on the ground near the girls tent.

"Bill, why don't you let me chop the wood? You can go and check on the twins whilst I'm at it." Charlie took all of Bill's sticks and logs off of him and dumped them next to the axe that, thankfully, was still lying on the ground, next to the girl's tent.

"Charlie, if you want to do it to impress Hermione then just tell me. Remember unlike the rest of the people here I actually know how much you want to impress her." Bill smiled and headed for his tent. When just about to enter he stopped and turned back to his brother. "And if you really want to impress her take your top off, say it got muddy or something." With one last smile he walked into the cool air of his tent.

Charlie looked at the tent a little stunned that his brother would give him advice so willingly. But he did as he was told; he removed his shirt and began chopping away at logs.

"Trust me Hermione you look good. And that will be perfect for tonight as well with a blanket or something wrapped around you. So please, just calm down." Ginny sat on her bed and watched the older witch look herself over in the long vertical mirror and decide weather or not she really wanted to go for this look.

"I guess you are right, it does look pretty good on me. Thanks!" She then twirled in front of Ginny. Her woollen grey skirt and leggings looked good with a pair of knitted ugg boots she owned. Ginny had then lent her a summer top that was white with a collar and short, just off the shoulder sleeves. Her hair was still as crazy as ever and she only wore a light layer of mascara and blusher as her make up.

"It's all good, anything to make my brothers look like idiots. Now I think I heard Charlie and Bill outside. What do you say to testing your new look out?" Ginny stood up and prayed that at least one of her brothers were still outside. She really wanted to make fools of them but she also wanted to make Hermione the girl she always should have been. She was never supposed to be a bookworm and it seemed that she had finally realized that too.

Hermione looked at the entrance of the tent and slowly nodded. "Okay, let's give this new look a test run." She walked to the entrance with Ginny when they both heard a load whack every few second. Looking at one another confused they both stepped out of the tent at the same time and were shocked with what they saw.

Charlie was stood with an axe in his hand and his top off. He had a well-toned body and good arms, but when that area was naked each and every muscle made a lasting memory on any girl luck enough to see them. Combined with the beads of sweat and his ripped jeans it was making Hermione want to faint at any given moment. Ginny however was just surprised that he would be chopping the wood rather than Bill.

Hermione had to grab onto Ginny's arm to make sure she was not going to fall over. Charlie had never seemed like he was her type, but seeing his body made Hermione want to know more about him. Not necessarily go out with him, just get to know him a little better.

When Charlie saw the look on the girls faces he smiled and waved at the pair causing Ginny to close her mouth and decide that she should let Hermione work her magic alone. With one evil grin Ginny backed back into her tent so she could eavesdropping without being obvious or making the situation too awkward.

Hermione and Charlie exchanged a look and both smiled at the other. Charlie knew she had changed her look, but he really was surprised at her body. Hermione was too shocked and was suddenly very conscious about the length of her woollen skirt and how much leg she was really showing.

"Having fun over there muscles?" Hermione crossed her legs and arms watching to see what the older boy would do next. He was not chopping wood anymore he was just smiling at her, as if trying to make her as uncomfortable as he possibly could without saying a word.

"Yeah, want to try legs?" Charlie could not ignore how long her legs were, though hidden under leggings they were still long and well toned. And if she was allowed to give him a nickname then he was definitely going to give her one.

* * *

Here it is guys, what do you think? I AM ALL EARS REMEMBER! So please leave your comments and thanks for all the comments I have received already. (And obviously all I own is the plot. :D!)


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked at Charlie stunned but quickly regained her cool and nodded. She began walking towards him praying that her skirt was going to remain the same length for the entire walk. But Charlie was secretly hoping that it would rise just one or two more inches to please his curious little mind.

"So what do I have to do muscles?" Hermione took the axe from Charlie and held it in both of her hands. She really did need to be told what to do before she hurt herself or anybody else within a ten-meter radius. She may heave done many muggle things in her life but chopping wood was not one of them.

Charlie smiled and placed a piece of wood on the stump for her. "You need to face the wood and spread your legs slightly." Hermione did so but she barley parted her legs because of the length of her skirt and the length it would become if she were to spread her legs any further. Charlie then moved her feet out a bit more and was satisfied with her stance as well as how high her skirt had become.

Hermione tried to keep her breathing even as she felt Charlie stand next to her, still topless. "What now muscles?" She turned to look at him but was surprised when she saw how close his face was and how close his body was to hers. But she quickly caught herself and stopped the though before it could develop any further and focused on the fact that he was Ron's older brother.

"You have to life the axe over your head like this." He placed his hands over hers on the axe and stood behind her almost touching her body with his and he slowly raised the axe above their heads. "Then you use all your strength and chop the wood." He then moved his hands along with hers and the axe right down the centre of the log causing it to split right down the middle.

The two were both leaned forward and Charlie could not keep his body from pressing into Hermione's body. Hermione was well aware of the situation she had gotten herself in and was happy to just stay where she was. But Charlie did not want to make her feel uncomfortable so he released the axe and stood up trying to make what had just passed look casual.

But neither of the pair was aware that Bill was stood in the entrance of his tent watching the entire affair unfold. He smiled to himself as he walked over to Harry and Ron's tent in search of the twins and in the hope; they were not in Ginny and Hermione's tent planning pranks already. When he did enter the boy's tent he was relived to find the twins sat on the sofa and he then occupied the empty armchair next to Harry.

"Done cutting wood already?" George looked at Bill suspiciously along with Fred. "You can't have done, and you never let anybody else chop the wood." Fred was now rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought. But everybody knew that the only time the twins were ever deep in though was when they were coming up with new ideas for their business or pranks to annoy anybody and everybody all at once.

"No, I'm not done cutting. I let Charlie do it to make a change." Bill shrugged as if it were no big deal. But even he felt lost without cutting the wood. It was one thing that Bill had always done when they came down to the lake; there was something about chopping wood that seemed to keep him calm.

"Cool, is Ginny still in her tent with Hermione? I wanted to talk to her about something." Harry looked at Bill hoping he seemed casual when he really needed to get a message to Hermione. Harry knew Charlie liked Hermione in some strange way but not moments before Bill had arrived Fred had announced to him that he also liked Hermione in a sense. He had to get Ginny to warn Hermione so she would be prepared to be fought about.

"I think she is, but I doubt they're doing anything important. She's probably moaning to Hermione about having nothing nice and warm to wear out later." Bill shook his head and heard the twin's chuckle. Ginny always was a bit of a drama queen when it came to clothes, especially if she could not find anything she wanted to wear.

"I'll go and ask her then, guys you want to come see Hermione? I do not really want to leave her in the tent on her own." Harry stood up and stretched looking at the twins and waiting for a reply from the pair. He was hoping if they both went then Fred would not try anything and he really did not want to leave Hermione on her own in the tent.

The twins looked at one another and said nothing. It was rumoured that they had a telepathic connection and if they were concentrating hard enough, which was a rather large challenge for the pair, they could hear one another thoughts and not have to say a word. They then looked at Harry and nodded whilst standing up and attempting to stretch out their long limbs.

The three started for the entrance to the tent when they heard a load squeak from a bed and heard Ron shuffling around. "I'm coming as well, I need to try and get some fresh air." He nodded at Bill as he past and almost smiled when he joined Harry and the twins by the entrance.

They all left together and when they stepped out they all took a moment to enjoy the heat and then they opened their eyes and looked around. Two tents were up, grass was green, Hermione and Charlie were chopping wood, and water was still blue… BACK UP! Hermione and Charlie were chopping the wood?! Together?!

The four boys were stunned. Hermione and Charlie had barley spoke to one another before and now they were laughing and chopping wood like the best of friends. Not forgetting the fact that Charlie was topless and Hermione was in a rather short skirt and he was pressed up against her every time they chopped into a piece of wood! What was going on with them?

Fred was confused, Charlie had said he did not like Hermione but here he was topless practically flirting with the girl. So much for not liking her. He then could not help but have this strange urge to punch his older brother in the face but contained his anger by balling his hands into tight fists at his side. George saw the motion, looked at Fred, and knew something was not right with him. But he could not tell what was not right.

Harry was even more confused than Fred was. First, that morning Charlie said he liked Hermione and wanted to get to know her better. Then he said to the twins that he did not like her as more than a friend. Then Fred said how much he liked Hermione and now her and Charlie were chopping wood and flirting like there was no tomorrow!

Ron did not really care much, he was a little creped out at having to look at his older brother shirtless but he did not mind. If Hermione was happy, like that weather they were friends or more he did not exactly care. He was just missing Hannah and he could not fin any way to cheer himself up.

Hermione and Charlie had chopped all the wood and were now looking at one another afraid of what to say. Neither on had noticed the four boys walk out of their tent. If they had, Hermione would have walked away and hid in her tent as fast as she could. But she might not have been able to look away from Charlie; he was just keeping her hooked on him for no reason.

"Not bad legs, for a first timer that is. I should go find a clean shirt; I'll see you later at the fire?" Charlie had placed the axe on the empty stump and was leaning down to pick up his shirt. But he did it in an interesting way that showed of how tight his arm muscles could get and he knew it drove all girls mad. Even girl like Hermione.

"Thanks muscles, and yeah I'll see you later." Just as he stood back up Hermione turned around and was heading for her tent when she saw Harry, Ron and the twins staring at her. She looked at them just as surprised but she did not stop walking. She did not really feel like explaining nothing to them right then so she just kept walking until she was back in the safety of her shared tent.

Charlie bit his lip as she walked away. Her skirt was still rather high and her hips had this slight sway to them that was driving him mad. When she was out of sight he turned to head for his tent when he saw Harry, Ron and the twins all-starring at him mouths wide with shock and surprise.

He could not help but chuckle to himself as he walked over to the group. He did not put his shirt on though; he was rather enjoying the light summer breeze cooling down his bare torso after a lot of log chopping. And from trying to keep calm whilst being around Hermione.

"Alright boys? Is something wrong? You all look a little shocked about something." He smiled at his own sarcasm. He may not have been to funny to other people but Charlie always knew how to make himself laugh. As strange as it may have been, it was reassuring for him to know that he could, at the very lest, make himself laugh.

"Just a bit shocked Bill let you chop the wood is all; you know how it's like his own personal tradition." Ron was quick to return to normal and shrugged when talking as if it were an obvious reason that Charlie had overlooked. But the looks on the other threes faces were not really helping him prove a point.

George was next to snap back into reality and he just smiled at Charlie cheekily. Fred was not smiling, but he had unclenched his fists and the urge to punch Charlie had dies down, for now at least. "Not liking Hermione? Doesn't look that way to us!" Fred and George said in unison. But where George could easily be seen making a joke of it Fred was dead serious about it and he really was not happy about it and it was showing on his face as well as in his voice.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it. She is like this little mystery that I cannot stay away from. I'm going to go change, see you lot later." Charlie grinned and headed for his tent. He was still a little caught up in the memory of Hermione swaying her hips in that short skirt and quickly forgot the look on Fred's face and the tone of his voice.

Meanwhile over in the girl's tent…

"Ginny? Are you still in here?" Hermione walked into her room and flopped onto her bed face hitting the pillow and her body close behind. She was sort of embarrassed but sort of happy that she could get that kind of reaction out of four boys and the kind she got out of Charlie simply by changing her look a bit.

Ginny walked in from the bathroom and smiled at Hermione. "Hey, what's happened? Was it Charlie? Because if it was I swear I will…" Ginny was cut off when Hermione waved her hand to dismiss the idea that it was Charlie. And also the idea that she was upset at all. "Okay, so what is wrong?" Ginny sat on her bed opposite Hermione's and prepared herself to listen and give advice.

Hermione sighed, sat up, faced Ginny and began talking. "Well when you left Charlie asked if I wanted to chop the wood. And I said sure, and he showed my. Well I had the axe, he stood behind me, held my hands on the axe and we chopped the rest of the wood. Together. And god it was a strange feeling, I mean I wasn't nervous, I was sort of happy. But when I left I saw Harry, Ron and the twins watching with shocked faces and I think they've gotten the wrong idea about me and Charlie." Hermione took a deep breath as she finished and looked at Ginny hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself again.

Ginny waited for a few seconds then slowly nodded her head as if she had only just heard what Hermione had said. "Okay, so you being a tease has really caught everybody's attention. And the boys, don't worry about them. Just tell them later that you and Charlie were just chopping wood. And a tease never has strange feelings, and it was probably because you had Charlie's sweat all over you. Sorry about that by the way." Ginny smiled and Hermione couldn't help but smile too.

"If you say so. And I have to ask because I know what you are like Ginerva Weasley, were you listening to me and Charlie?" Hermione stared at Ginny with intimidating eyes. But Ginny wasn't an easy person to crack, even when she was down she would never crack easily. But Hermione was certainly going to try.

Ginny then broke out into a large grin and began shaking with laughter. "I listened for a bit then you started chopping and I thought I'd go into the bathroom and sort out a few things." Hermione continued to stare at Ginny. "I swear that's the truth! Hermione, even go check the bathroom if you must!" Hermione laughed when Ginny began getting all defensive and after a moment or two of sulking Ginny joined in the laughter and they couldn't stop for five minutes or so.

"Ginny, you should really calm down more often. And don't worry about it; I wasn't going to be mad. I mean I'd totally understand if you wanted to hear how your brilliant plan was going." Hermione laid back on her bed and smiled to herself. She really was good at being a tease, and she knew how to make a girl like her as well as get a boy drooling for her. But she wasn't really that interested in being like that so she had never really used the skill during her time at Hogwarts. And she was really starting to regret not using her amazing skills.

Ginny rolled her eyes and also laid down on her bed. She did like to be complimented, and it was true she did want to know how her plan was going, but she had long since grown immune to Hermione's strange power to get girl to like her. Not that she used it as often as she could have in the past, but Ginny was just happy she had finally got Hermione to let go and use her strange skills.

Just then the boys walked into the tent and began shouting for the girls when they stopped at the entrance to the bedroom and looked at the pair waiting for one of them to say something.

"Hey guys, how can we be of service to you on this fine summers afternoon?" Ginny sat up and glared at her brothers. But she winked at Harry. The caused all the boys to look at Harry who just shrugged and watched Ginny continue to glare at her three older brothers. She may have been the youngest Weasley child but she was by fat the most aggressive and easily the angriest.

Hermione also sat up and was a bit surprised when she saw the four of them standing there. But she kept her surprise well hid and smiled as they had a glare off with their younger, and only, sister.

"Ginny, can we talk in private for a moment?" Harry nodded towards the entrance of the tent and smiled. Ginny wasn't sure of he wanted to talk or 'talk'. But she didn't really mind either way, as long as it was just her and Harry she would be happy enough. She always did love spending time alone with Harry, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her when she was in his arms.

"Sure, Hermione I'm sure the boys can keep you company for a bit. If you get bored with them then just go see Bill." Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione then wandered over to Harry and took his hand. "And make sure they stay out of my stuff! See you all later!" She waved at the group and her and Harry left the tent hand-in-hand.

Hermione smiled at the guys and they all walked into the living room and occupied the chairs and sofa. "So Ron, how come your not your usual annoying self today?" Hermione may have given up her book worm appearance and most of the attitude but she never did like to see Ron quiet. It often meant something bad had happened or was going to happen.

"I'm just a bit bummed Hannah won't be here for another two weeks is all. I mean I know we saw each other a few weeks ago. But it just seems like forever to me, and I miss her is all." Ron sighed and slumped further down into his armchair. He really was fed up of missing his girlfriend, he really wanted to see her again.

The twins looked at Ron and smiled. He was finally having real feelings for a girl. Hermione smiled too. They had never expected Ron to find somebody he cared that much about at such a young age, they expected it to happen. Just not while he was nineteen is all. Then again in the wizarding world once you were seventeen you could get married and nobody would judge you. As long as you were seventeen, and not evil, people didn't really judge you about what you did.

"And what's up with you Fred? You've hardly smiled since you walked in, care to tell me why you're not happy today?" Hermione was sort of joking about him sharing but she was serious when she said he wasn't happy. He had only smiled once since he walked in and he didn't even make eye contact with her until he spoke directly to him.

Fred looked at Hermione and smiled. He wasn't sure what had happened with her and Charlie and until he knew exactly what was going on between the pair he told himself to just act as he normally would. Nothing wrong. "Nothing Hermione, just thinking about pranks and all." Him and George both grinned at her as she rolled her eyes at they typical Weasley twins' statement.

* * *

Hope you guys love reading this as much as I love writing it. And thanks for all the awesome comments guys. I do love to hear and remember I AM ALL EARS ON IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS! (Obviously all I own in this is the plot XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ginny were walking along the side the lake hand in hand. Neither one was saying anything, but every few seconds or so the pair would look at one another and grin like two mad people. When they reached, the dock they sat down and began to admire the water before Ginny began picking small bits of wood off the dock and making ripples in the water by throwing them in.

"So Harry, what did you want to talk about? Or did you plan on staying silent for this entire walk?" Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and they both smiled. They sat in silence for a few moments just enjoying the quiet and the sight of the sun slowly setting after a hard day of keeping them all warm.

"Well I just thought I should tell you something to tell Hermione." At the mention of Hermione's name Harry felt Ginny's head leave his shoulder and she sat as straight as her back would allow and sat silently waiting for him to continue. "Just tell her that Fred and Charlie both like her. And they both want to go out with her overall I suppose." Harry shook his head at the situation, there was no way it was going to end without one of the two boys getting hurt.

Ginny sat there stunned. She had no idea either of her brothers had even thought about Hermione as more than a friend, but wanting to go out with her was something all on it's own. She knew if she told Hermione she would fall back into her bookworm ways and then Ginny's plan would be down the drain. Therefore, she thought about it and decided that if she did not tell Hermione then she could still make her a tease as long as she was careful with how much she was near Charlie and Fred.

Ginny then nodded and sat back laying her head on Harry's shoulder again. "Thanks for telling me, I'll let her know so she can decide what to do. You are such a good friend letting her know." Ginny smiled up at Harry and he smiled back. The pair seemed like the perfect couple, and they actually were. They got along, had the same likes and dislikes, they never even fought with one another. They loved each other and that was all they needed, in their minds at least.

Over in the girl's tent with Hermione and the boys…

"I'm going to go find something warm to wear later. You guys leaving as well?" Ron stood up from his armchair and stretched his long limbs. He looked at the twins when he spoke. And since he had come in with the twins he had been cheered up, he was now smiling and was talking rather than mumbling to everybody. He really did miss Hannah, but it was as if Hermione's stares had told him to grow up and just get on with everything.

The twins looked at each other and after a few seconds, they looked at Ron and nodded in perfect unison. "Sure, will you be okay on your own Hermione?" They both stood up and stretched out their long limbs. All of the Weasley boys were rather tall and they just seemed like they could touch the sky if that was whet they really wanted to do.

Hermione felt like laughing when the twins spoke in unison. For some strange reason, unknown to everybody including herself, Hermione had always thought it was funny the way the twins did things in perfect unison. "You guys go; I'll be fine with my book for a little while. Come and get me when the fire's going?" She smiled and waved to them as a sign to tell them it was time to get out of her tent.

They all mumbled goodbyes and yes then walked out. When they stepped outside, they were surprised to see how little sun there was left. They walked across the grass and went their separate ways about halfway to their tents. They did not say anything to one another; they felt it pointless considering the fact that they would be seeing each other again in about ten minutes.

In the twin's tent with Bill, Charlie and the pair…

When they walked in they were surprised to see Bill and Charlie already dressed for sitting by the fire later. Well Bill was in a light jumper but he never really did get cold no matter what you did. Even when he was in the snow, he would only wear, at the most, a very thick jumper, scarf and gloves. He was good with extreme weather, but then again you have to be whenever you go from boiling hot Romania to freezing cold England more than a few times a year.

"Have fun keeping Hermione company?" Bill smiled at the pair and looked over at Charlie. He was sitting quietly, and that was something new. But Bill knew he was thinking about Hermione and how he could get to know her without being interrupted by one of his annoying brothers or his annoying little sister. Bill had to resist the urge to laugh at him; Charlie was not much of a thinker so it took a lot of concentration and energy for him to be really thinking about something.

"Yeah, she even managed to cheer Ron up!" They walked past the pair both lightly tapping Charlie's cheeks to make sure he was alive. When he snapped back into reality and gave them a rather stern look, they grinned and hurried to their room to find some warm jumpers, their favourite knitted scarves, and also the matching knitted gloves. They were not very good with the cold, but they could survive longer than anybody else in the blazing sun could. It was a very strange talent that nobody could really explain.

Bill and Charlie chuckled at the twins reactions. They then settled back into their armchairs and listened to the twins talk. But when they stopped talking the pair guessed they were ready or they had a feeling they were being listened to. Either way, they had stopped talking.

"So Bill, since you let me chop the wood earlier I thought I'd let you do my favourite tradition. You can light the first fire; I think it's only fair." Charlie was putting on his Percy voice, being very polite, and making annoying gestures with his hands exactly like Percy did. And in all fairness, it was a very good impression, as long as you were not Mr or Mrs Weasley.

Bill looked at Charlie surprised and even the twins walked out and gave Charlie a strange look. He had never let anybody else light the first campfire, even when he did it without magic. It was always Charlie, who did it, but then again it was always Bill who chopped up the firewood and he had not done that yet.

"Thanks Charlie, a tradition for a tradition seems pretty fair to me. We should go and set up too, won't be long before the suns gone and we will need light to build the fire." He stood up with Charlie and the pair stretched their long limbs out. They then set off for outside with the twins close behind rambling on about how something was going on because Charlie was chopping the wood, Bill was not, and how Bill was lighting the fire and Charlie was not.

They were quick to set up the fire and find the seat logs they had made a few years ago. When they were done, they called everybody out and they all began to take their seats. Ron and Bill sat on one of the smaller logs, Hermione Charlie and the twins were on the largest log and Ginny, Harry and Percy were on the other log. Once they had passed out blankets and some food from the picnic basket, they all quietened down for the fire to be lit.

Bill stood up and twirled his wand around in his hand for a moment. He then aimed it at the pile of wood in the centre of them and spoke. "Lacartum Inflamare!" His wand shot out several sparks of yellow, orange and red, they all landed on the pile of wood, and as soon as they had landed a bright and warm fire sprung to life casting shadows over everybody as well as their surroundings.

Hermione felt slightly awkward sat with Charlie but she tried, as best she could, to ignore those feelings and act normal. And with the twins on her other side it was easy to get distracted by their conversations about their products and the pranks they were going to pull. It really paid to know what pranks they were likely to pull so she could hopefully avoid them along with any embarrassment.

"Okay then, who wants to share a Hogwarts story first?" Bill was looking to the twins mostly but he meant it as an open question. They had not all been together like this since before Voldemort was killed, and that was over a year ago. It was time to relive the good time to prepare to make some really good memories. Because this was a holiday to create some memories, and Bill hoped they would be good ones not painful or sad ones.

Ron was munching on a chicken leg when he burped and smiled. "I'm going to go first, I've got a really good story about Harry and Hermione." He looked at Harry and saw his cheeks turn a bright red. But when he looked at Hermione she just had a rather confused look on her face, she did not have a clue what he was on about, what had her and Harry done back then? Nothing as far as she could remember. But one glance at Harry told her something had happened that she had chosen not to remember for one reason or another.

Everybody then went silent and waited for Ron to continue. "It was in our third year, I was in the common room doing homework when I decided that I needed to go for a walk. So I was walking through the halls, mostly the ones nobody knows about or uses when I heard somebody laugh. Then when I walked around the corner, I saw Harry and Hermione. And well let's just say Hermione wasn't fully clothed…" He winked at Hermione and her face went bright red.

Hermione looked at Harry and they both shook their heads. It had never been brought up what had happened. The truth was Hermione had a rather large stain on her school shirt and she had to get it out so she went to an old hallway, took it off and began performing spells and charms to get it out. But then Harry walked down the hall and she could not put her shirt back on so they just talked to one another. It was not a big deal, at least not to Harry or Hermione.

Everybody else was looking at Hermione shocked. Since Harry was clothed in the story, he was not really very important, so everybody was waiting for Hermione to explain. She looked around the circle. Ron was smirking, Bill was surprised, Percy didn't really know what to think, Ginny was halfway between impressed and shocked, Harry was waiting to see how she would explain it, the twins were very interested to know what had happened and Charlie was trying not to laugh at the idea of the pair in that situation.

"Look, it was an accident. I had my shirt of to clean it, Harry walked over, and that is it. NOTHING ELSE EHAPPENED!" She glared at Ron and he just smirked back at her. She was going to make him pay, she was not sure how yet, but she knew she was going to.

When she said this, everybody relaxed and went back to their normal sitting positions. She looked at Charlie who was still trying not to laugh and elbowed him in the ribs causing him to smile at her but stop his laughing. But what neither one knew was that even that small gesture was observed by Percy, and he intended on using it against Charlie later.

"I've got a good one about Bill and one of his old girlfriends!" Charlie had been saving this particular memory for a time such as that. "You see when I was in my first year I saw Bill at dinner and he was sat with his girlfriend and she offered me to sit with them. So I decided to since my friends were nowhere to be seen, but when I sat down Bill was not talking. He smiled but that was it, that is when I realized she had her hands near his you know what, and I could not help but burst out laughing. In the great hall and all Bill!" Charlie shot him a disapproving look whilst everybody else started laughing and looking at Bill shaking their heads.

Charlie smiled and shook his head at the memory. What a meal that one had been. He did not mind having old stories told about him, he thought it was rather funny himself. He just began laughing with everybody else. Better to laugh at yourself than sulk when you are being laughed at.

The twins then sat up and smiled. "When we were in out fifth year we thought it'd be funny to prank professor McGonagall." Fred and George smiled at the memory. "We managed to catch some kind of fairy thing from the forbidden forest and we had it in a cage ready to let lose into her class." "We were almost there when Snape stopped us and began making us answer questions about some first year who had lost his bag when running away from us." "But while we were talking we didn't realize the fairy thing had gotten out of it's cage and it was all over the hall." "And the next thing we knew people were screaming because it was throwing small rocks at them." "It didn't exactly go to plan, but it was funny!" The pair chuckled at the memory of the look on Snape's face when one hit him right in the eye.

"Oh yeah, that thing followed me all the way to potions! I almost got blamed for it!" Ginny was looking at the twins and laughing herself. It had been funny to watch it hurt other people but when it followed her to class and kept throwing those rocks at her back it had gotten annoying and then it saw Snape again and hit him in the same eye. And this put him in once heck of a mood and almost got Ginny a month of detention with Snape.

Everybody went silent for a moment and all you could hear was the crackling of the fire and the occasional sound of somebody chewing on their food. Bill then looked at Harry and saw that he was contemplating something, probably weather or not to tell a story about Ron.

"Did you guys know when Ron was in his first year that he thought Peeves was going to follow him into the common room and cover him with ink or something." Harry smiled at Ron and everybody else was starting to giggle and look at Ron with amazement. Hermione soon remembered what had happened and thought she would add a little extra fact to the tale.

"He was so scared he even got Nearly Headless Nick to walk him to the common room for about a month. It was actually embarrassing to be seen with the pair of them." When those words left Hermione's mouth, the entire circle was in a fit of laughter. And there was not a chance in hell that they were going to stop laughing any time soon.

Ginny was still trying to think of a good story to share when she heard the twins cough and she looked over at them. They were both grinning at her and she knew whatever they were thinking of involved her and she was sure it was something that she really did not want to share with Harry and everybody else around. Then a memory popped into her head of the twins during their last year.

"Fred, George, remember that time in your last year when we were walking down the hall and we saw those Slytherins and Ravenclaws from your year?" Ginny grinned when she saw them look at her with fear in their eyes and everybody else was keeping one eye on the twins and one eye on Ginny. "Yeah, they walked past us in their skirts and you both muttered something and then there was this gust of wind and their skirt flew up revealing a real lack of anything else." She nodded as if just remembering but she had never forgotten because it had been really quote scary to see how amused the twins were staring at the girls' bare asses.

Charlie smiled and patted them on their backs. "just like I taught you two when you were thirteen, I'm glad to know you used my knowledge so well boys!" He smiled at them and they smiled back. Harry was looking at them impressed and so were Ron and Bill. Hermione was fighting the urge to laugh and so was Ginny, because they knew that in reality the girls had shouted at the boys and almost hexed them into oblivion.

"Remember that time we caught Percy in the library having 'it' with that Clearwater girl Bill?" Charlie looked at Percy and saw him blush and knew he was heading the right way. Everybody else began laughing and staring at Percy rather surprised about him having the guts to do it with a girl, and in school no less. Something nobody had ever expected to happen.

"Very funny, what about the time you kissed that assistant teacher? Yeah, you two were in the Charms classroom and I walked in and there you two were laid on the desks snogging each others faces off." He shook his head and smiled at the fact he was able to make Charlie feel even a little bit embarrassed. It did not happen often but he was glad he could make it happen then.

"Wait, you guys will want to know this." Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. Everybody saw the exchange and suddenly became very interested. "It was Christmas break I think it was Ginny's third year and she was trying her dress on when I realized she wasn't alone in her room. So I knocked and went in and guess who was sat there?" Ginny closed her eyes and waited for her to finish the sentence that would haunt her forever more. "It was none other that Blaise Zabini." Everybody looked at Ginny and began laughing.

Blaise had turned out gay and was actually married to Cormac McLaggen now. But during his Hogwarts, days he was know for sleeping with a different girl every week. So him being in Ginny's room was just shocking yet so funny.

"He was giving me advice about my dress, and I knew he was gay anyway. Saw him kissing a guy and then he had to give up his dirty little secret." Ginny smiled and they all laughed. Ginny was good at getting what she wanted and if she had something to blackmail you with then there was no way you were going to get away from doing her bidding.

They continued their storied until almost midnight. By this time the fire was almost out and they were all beginning to yaw like wild. Once the fire was almost gone they all agreed it was about time to go to bed and they all parted their way and went into their tents and to sleep for the first night.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, I had fun thinking of stories. Leave your thoughts and opinions AND I AM ALL EARS T ANY STORY IDEAS PEOPLE! (And of course all I own in this fic is the plot. XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny woke up the next morning and was surprised to find herself on the floor of her bedroom. She looked at Hermione she was still asleep. Ginny looked at her bed, pillow still where it was, but the quilt was wrapped around he legs like some sort of cocoon. She wondered how she could have ended up on the floor. She did not remember having a nightmare, and she was most definitely not a sleepwalker or something else that stupid. So how did she end up down there?

She shook her head and decided it was a thought for later. She slowly untangled herself from her covers and threw them back on her bed. She then went into the kitchen are and grabbed a drink of water. To be honest, she was a little bit freaked out about the fact that she had managed to sleep on the floor without being in any pain. In fact, she was not even in any pain now. Must have been a comfortable floor, she thought to herself.

Hermione opened her eyes and sighed. She had had yet another night without a dream. It may sound strange to you but she always dreamt in her sleep. Ever since she could remember every night, she would have a dream whether it be good or bad, a dream is a dream. But for the past week or so, she had not had a dream, and it just was not making any sense to her. How can a person, after nineteen years all of a sudden just top dreaming?

She shook her head and let the thought pass. She then propped herself up on her elbows and turned to Ginny's bed only to find that Ginny was gone. She never usually woke up before Hermione; in fact, she could not remember the last time Ginny had been awake before her. Everything seemed to be out of the ordinary lately, it started with her dreams and now Ginny was awake before her. What next, one of the boys taking an interest in her?

Hermione snorted at the thought. None of those boys would think of her as anything less than a good family friend. But she was not sure what sort of feeling she had for some of them. She knew her and Bill were friends and the same went for Ron and George. But Fred, Charlie and Percy just seemed like mysteries that she, some how, had to solve. She was such a curios person that it even annoyed her!

She then decided to find out where Ginny had to so she got up and walked into the kitchen. And there Ginny was, sat on the counter top having a glass of water staring into space. Ginny was not really a morning person. She did not get angry and annoyed at everything, she just rather got lost in her own little world until she was actually awake and ready to be social.

"Morning Gin, how come you're up before me? I mean I can't even remember the last time that happened, can you?" Hermione was now grabbing a glass and filling it with water for her own drink. They had to go into Bill's tent if they wanted breakfast since he had been told by Molly to keep the basket in his tent and away from Ron at all costs. Even if it meant hurting him, Ron was only to eat his meals like the rest of them.

Ginny did not respond for a moment then she shook her head and turned her attention to Hermione. "Morning, sorry I'm just waking up. And I do not even know, I just woke up and came out here. And you will never believe this; I fell out of my bed and woke up on the floor. I mean how the hell did I get down there?" Ginny was waving her hand all around trying to express how important and not right this whole 'waking up on the floor' ordeal was about.

Hermione finished her glass and placed in the sink. "You woke up on the floor? That is just creepy, very creepy. And I did not have a dream, again, last night. It is horrible not having them, I feel like I did not sleep at all. I mean how freaky is that?" Hermione was shaking her head and thinking about their problems. This was a first for the pair of them, and because they were both very set in their ways, this was a rather big surprise for them.

"Okay now this really is starting to creep me out. Let us not talk about it anymore yeah? I say we get dressed and go see if Harry, Ron and Percy are ready for breakfast. Come on, we need to find you a nice outfit to wear today!" She smiled and, to her surprise, Hermione grinned back at her and even led the way to their shared room so they could find her something nice to wear for the day.

Meanwhile over in Harry, Ron and Percy's tent…

Percy woke up in his room and looked around. He was still alone, not that he minded when the options were that or listen to Ron snoring all night. And he could already see shadows of the outside world telling him that it was going to be a nice sunny day. He jumped up out of bed and began getting dressed; he did not want to wake Harry and Ron up so he just went into the living room and began thinking.

If he wanted to get Hermione to notice him he had to just get to know her. Because he was never going to have muscles like Charlie or his amazing talent to make most women go weak at the knees with one glance. And he was never going to be as cheeky ad Fred or make Hermione laugh half as much as he did. So he had to just show her that he was not nearly as bad as everybody said he was. Show her that he could actually have fun, yes, that was a good plan he thought to himself happily.

As if on cue, Ginny and Hermione walked in and smiled at him. He smiled at Ginny and almost fell off his chair when he saw Hermione. She was in a tight pair of shorts and a red vest that was almost too low cut. And she had a pair of converse boots on her feet. She had placed her hair in a high ponytail and it actually suited her much better than he ever imagined it would. He smiled when he saw she did not have any make-up on. She really did not need it in his mind or hers apparently.

"Morning Percy, boys not up yet?" Hermione sat on the sofa and looked around. Their tent was smaller than hers but it seemed to have more of a home feeling to it. She looked around and saw that it was still immaculate and not even a spec of dust could be found on any surface. Seemed like Percy was keeping Harry and Ron in line, but then again it was only their second day away. There was plenty of time for the pair to make a mess.

"No, you can go and wake them up if you want Gin. I know how you like to annoy Ron." Percy nodded towards their room and saw Ginny's eyes light up at the idea of getting to annoy Ron first thing in the morning. As she made her way to the boys room Hermione and Percy looked at one another and chuckled. It was a strange moment, but it was a good one.

Ginny walked into the boys room and saw them both sprawled out over their beads, mouths open and both snoring loudly. If her and Harry were going to get married and everything they she had decided they were going to have to do something about his snoring habits. She smiled at the though, her and Harry being married and having a nice house with lots of kids and pets. It was what she wanted more than anything in the world, but she was not going to pressure Harry into anything he did not want to do.

Ginny contemplated her best methods for waking the pair up. There was water in the face, but she knew how much Harry hated that one so she quickly decided against that idea. She could always steal their quilts, but they were both half-on top of them and she was not that strong. She then resorted to the classic idea of simply shouting as load as she possibly could.

She took in a few deep breaths. "GUYS! COME ON IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP FOR BREAKFAST AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THOSE BEDS BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET OUT OF THEM! ON THE DOUBLE BOYS!" Ginny smiled as Ron almost fell out of his bed and Harry simply jumped and sat straight up eyes barley open. She winked and left the room narrowly avoiding a pillow rudely throw by her brother.

The second he threw his pillow Ron regretted it. He knew he could not try to sleep without one and if he went and got it then he was pretty much awake. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. He could see Ginny Hermione and Percy in the living room and he almost put his head back down an attempted to go back to sleep without his beloved pillow. But he liked the idea of breakfast and clambered out his bed.

He walked to his suitcase and began rummaging for something to wear; he looked at the side of the tent and saw the shadows. It was going to be sunny, so he needed something that would not make him begin to sweat as soon as he stepped out into the sunlight. He kept rummaging until he found some shorts and a vest and he began to get ready for the day.

Harry rubbed his eyes when he saw Ginny leave the room. He then began searching for his glasses and was thankful for the little amount of time it had taken him to find them. He then stretched as he watched Ron contemplate getting up or attempting to go back to sleep without a pillow. Harry almost laughed at Ron's face, he looked as if he were about to make a life or death situation.

Harry got up first and began looking through his things for something to wear. He knew it was going to be sunny and he began looking for a pair of shorts and a vest or a light tee. He was searching for a nice pair of shorts or even a pair of light jeans when his hand came across a small navy blue box. He looked at the box for a moment and then smiled.

He was going to purpose to Ginny before the end of the camping trip. He had already asked Mr Weasley and he said he would be happy to have him in the family. And now all he had left to do was talk to her brothers. He knew they would all be happy about it and that they would say yes. But the real problem was getting to talk to all six of them without Ginny or Hermione getting suspicious. It was going to be a challenge, but it would be well worth it.

Soon both Harry and Ron were ready and the five of them set off to go and find breakfast in the third tent in the clearing. Over in that third tent…

Bill was already up. He had been up for a while; he never did get much sleep. He had gone out for a walk and was now back in his and Charlie's room trying to find something to wear for the day. He knew he didn't have long to get ready and get Charlie plus the twins up and ready before the others turned up to see what Molly had sent them to eat for breakfast.

He was done getting ready and he was just throwing some clothes he had tossed on the floor back into his bag when he saw something under Charlie's bed. When he stopped and took a long hard look, he was not surprised to see it was a decoy detonator just waiting for somebody to make a noise and wake it up. He smiled and though he should leave Charlie to find his little 'surprise' on his own. So he walked out and into the kitchen.

The twins were in their room arguing about who should wear what tee. Fred wanted to wear his blue one but so did George. They had been fighting for ten minutes; they had only decided to get dressed because they were already wide-awake from setting Charlie's 'surprise' up under his bed. But they did not anticipate wanting to wear the same thing, they had not had this fight in years. But alas, it was back. The fight over who got to wear what colour.

After a few more moments, they decided that Fred would wear his green tee and George would wear his yellow one. But they both knew they were going to have the same fight tomorrow and once again, they were going to come up with a similar solution. They then walked over to their little dressing table with all of their hair care products on it and they began sorting out their hair.

After a few minutes of making sure their hair was perfect, they decided that they should see if Charlie was close to waking up yet. They walked out into the living room, not noticing Bill already in the kitchen getting out plates and other utensils. They stopped when they reached to entrance to his bedroom and they both quietly moaned when they saw that Charlie was still knocked out cold with no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"Will you two just make a noise or prod the thing already? We need him up because the others will be here any moment!" Bill said from the kitchen. The pair took a step back and smiled when they saw him. They then felt rather rude for ignoring him when they walked through the living room. But in their defence, he was being dead silent and it is not like he made an effort to be seen or heard.

They nodded at each other, took a step towards Charlie's bed and crouched down. The decoy detonator was still sitting waiting for something to tell it that it was time to make a noise. They then found one of Charlie's old shoes by them and they gently tossed it towards the detonator. They missed; they then picked up the other shoe and hit the detonator right in the middle.

All of a sudden, there was an almighty 'WOOOO' sounding from under Charlie's bed. Charlie shot out of his bed and ran into the living room cursing like he was about to lose the ability to do so. The twins however were on the floor of the living room rolling around with uncontrollable laughter. And Bill was stood in the kitchen chuckling away to himself.

Once Charlie was over the initial shock of his wake up call, he crossed his arms and glared at the twins. He knew they would pull something like this but he had not been expecting it to be first thing in the morning. Then he heard Bill laughing and gave him a stern look and he turned his attention back to the twins who had managed to stand up with a lot of support from one another.

"Don't mind me guys, just remember if you wake up with a few hairs missing from your pretty little heads you only have yourself to blame." Charlie grinned as the twins looked at him with complete shock on their faces. Nobody ever threatened their hair, their faces, body, brains yes. But the hair was strictly off limits to anybody and everybody! They then nodded and knew it was time they sat down and waited for everybody else to make their appearance!

Charlie was about to walk to his room and begin getting ready when he heard the others enter the tent. Hermione looked amazing, her and shorts were even better than her and a skirt. He had a strange urge to run up to her and hug her as tight as he possibly could without killing her from lack of oxygen or from crushing her bones into nothing more than dust.

Percy, Harry and Ron nodded at Charlie and pretended to look around the tent. Ginny was just smirking at him; she could not quite believe him. And Hermione was stood there trying not to giggle. Charlie was stood there in nothing more than a pair of white Calvin Klein boxers. And those boxers were so tight that it left nothing to the imagination, and his brothers and sister would have preferred to just keep on imagining that particular region of Charlie.

Bill was trying his best not to laugh. Since he and Charlie had been sharing a room, most of their lives he had developed the ability to keep his eyes on Charlie's head whenever his first woke up or was heading to bed. He was not stupid, and everybody else knew it. "Charlie, go get dressed. And when your done then we can eat. But guys do come, take a seat." Bill glanced at Charlie and almost laughed and then he waved his hand in the direction of the chairs wanting the others to get comfortable.

Ginny took a seat on the sofa next to Fred who was next to George. Hermione and Percy occupied the two armchairs and Harry and Ron sat on the floor, Harry leaning against Ginny's knees and Ron leaning against the side of Hermione's armchair. They were all trying not to laugh at Charlie who just shrugged his shoulders winked and walked off towards his room.

Once Charlie was in his room, he heard everybody have a giggle and he smiled. He had forgotten all about putting something on. He rushed over to his suitcase and began searching for a vest and something to go on his legs. But he quickly became distracted by the memory of Hermione. She really did look gorgeous in her clothes.

Charlie quickly remembered he had to hurry up so the others did not end up eating each other. He quickly grabbed some clothes and began getting ready. Not three minutes later he was done and out in the living room waiting for Bill to give the okay for them to all go and eat.

* * *

I hope you guys are really enjoying this. Because I AM FU*KING LOVING WRITING IT! And I am really wanting to have you guys help with the story. So I will need some answers here. Do I have Lavender make a surprise appearance or do I have Wood make a surprise appearance? First character to get five votes will make an appearance. Or if you really want it you can have both, but I will need to know if you want both. And thanks again for all the awesome reviews, and I really do appreciate all the support. THANKS GUYS! (And how could I forget? All I own in the plot. XD)


	7. Chapter 7

When Bill had set up all the food Molly had sent he made sure there was enough plates and other essentials for everybody and smiled. "Hermione, Ginny you guys come first. Then you lot!" He looked at the boys and they all began moaning about being hungry and completely forgot their manners of being polite and letting a woman go and eat first.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at one another, stood up, and went into the kitchen. They looked over all the food and began pilling it onto their plates. Toast, bacon, sausages, eggs, beans, French toast, pancakes, bagels and waffles. They then spent a few moments carefully manoeuvring their way back to their seats without losing a single ounce of their wondrous breakfast.

When the boys saw the food, all of their eyes widened and they began drooling ever so slightly. The girls could not help but giggle at the boys reactions and they then made sure they took as long as they could sitting down with their food. But as soon as they were sat all of the boys were on their feet racing against one another to be the first into the kitchen, all forgetting that Bill was already piling up on his food.

When the boys saw the food, they began grabbing as much as they possibly could. They did not acknowledge the fact that there was more than enough for everybody and there could be some left for another plate for Ron. They all pilled their plates as high as they could and even began dropping things like waffles and bagels on the floor and each other.

Bill was the first back, he smiled at the girls, and they smiled despite the fact they both had their mouths stuffed full of food. He then began eating his own food and they all listened to the boys argue and moan about how much all the others were having of particular foods. But the majority of the complaints came from Fred and George moaning that Ron had seven slices of bacon leaving everybody else only two at the most.

After a few more moments, Harry and Charlie were the first to emerge from the kitchen with plates full of everything that was available on the table. They took even longer than Hermione and Ginny to get to their seats and sit down. However, on the way, Harry did manage to spill syrup all over his hand and Charlie managed to drop three of his waffles, but he did pick them up thinking it would be a waste just to leave them on the floor.

The next people out were Percy, Fred and George. Percy did not seem to have very much on his plate, but in reality, it was just a normal amount of food. Fred and George's however were easily half a foot of food. They looked quite proud of the fact they had managed to squeeze that much food onto their plates. However, when it came to getting back to their seats it became quite a struggle. Fred dropped half of his scrambled eggs and George almost lost his slices of bacon. After a few minutes they did manage to get back to their seats and carefully begin eating their food.

Ginny and Hermione were finished and Bill was just behind them when Ron finally emerged from the kitchen, two plates in hand. One pilled high with cooked food and the other with waffles, bagels and French toast. Everybody stopped and watched him sit down smiling about his food. Slowly he did manage to get through his food. However, it did take him a while.

By the time, Ron had finished his mountain of food everybody else had deposited their plates in the sink and were sat around waiting for Ron. When he did finish he was unable to move and had to give Bill his two plates to carry into the kitchen for him since he had eaten so much he was sure that if he did try to move he would throw up everywhere.

"So what's the plan for today people?" Charlie was sat with the twins and he was ready to go. He did not really have any ideas himself and he was hoping somebody else would have a good idea. But hopefully not the twins, considering they would just want to prank Percy all day and that would just cause an argument.

"How about we play a game?" Fred was grinning like and idiot and George was mimicking him perfectly. "Yeah, like truth or dare? So how about it people?" The pair looked around at everybody and smiled. Hermione and Ginny were already giggling about something related to the game, Harry and Bill nodded their heads and Percy, reluctantly did the same. Ron however, was not quite in the mood for it.

"No, no way am I playing that! Last time I got grounded for three months because of you lot!" He sat back in his chair and scowled at Fred, George and Ginny. Last time they had played Ron had received a dare to steal his mother's wand and hide it out in the garden. When Molly realized it was missing she went on a rampage questioning everybody who was in the house until Ron was so scared he told her the truth and she almost had a fit and she made him go and bring it back to her and then to top it all off she grounded him for three months.

"Well you should have known that it was going to get you into trouble. You could have always taken truth, so don't blame us!" Ginny smiled at the twins and sat back in her own chair. Hermione was next to her trying not to laugh at the idea of Ron being told off by Mrs Weasley.

"I reckon we should, it could be a good chance to see what everybody's been hiding for the past few years." Bill smiled and stood up stretching his muscles. Hermione was rather surprised at how much muscle Bill did have. It was not as much as Charlie's was, but it was certainly enough to drive any woman crazy with lust. Even Hermione.

"It's settled then, let's go sit on the dock and play. Its way to nice to sit inside!" Hermione stood up with Ginny and they hooked arms leading the group outside. The entire way they were having a whispered discussion about weather or not Hermione was driving any of the boys mad yet. In addition, from what they had seen, she had not really done much to effect any of them.

Harry was walking with Ron trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine and he could not get into trouble if Mrs Weasley was not even around. Fred and George were walking along discussing a way to make sure everybody was telling the truth when it came to their turn. Charlie, Bill and Percy were walking at the back discussing ideas for dares.

When they were at the dock Ginny and Hermione sat together and the others sat in a circle. Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Percy, Fred, George.

"Guys, we have something that you all have to take before we start." Fred held up a black bottle and everybody else was weary about taking anything from either of the mischievous pair. "Don't worry guys, it's just veretisirum. So we all tell the truth, it will last for about ten hours." George took the bottle and took a swig, as did Fred. They passed it around the circle, and after much protesting by Ron, they had emptied the bottle and everybody had taken a swig.

"I'll go first then, since I'm the oldest." Bill took out his wand, placed it in the middle of the circle and spun it around as fast as he could. When it finally came to a stop, after what seemed like an eternity, it landed on Hermione and Bill grinned evilly. "So Mione, truth or dare?" Bill took his wand back and began twirling in between his fingers.

Hermione looked at Ginny and they both smiled. "Truth." She was not going to be the first to do a dare, because knowing her luck it would be a really horrible one. In addition, she did not have a problem with telling the truth, even without veretisirum, she did not have anything to hide.

Bill placed the tip of his wand on his chin and began thinking. When he was sure, he had a good idea he placed his wand in his lap and smiled at Hermione. "You have to rank us in order of who you think is the hottest. Including Ginny." The rest of the circle looked at Hermione waiting to see what she really thought of all of them.

"Okay, give me a moment." Hermione rubbed her chin and though carefully then she remembered she would only tell the truth so she sighed and began telling the truth. "I'd have to put Charlie first, then the twins in second. Bill in third, Harry in forth, Percy in fifth, Ginny in sixth even though I am NOT a lesbian, and Ron has to be last." Hermione smiled weakly at Ron who snorted and looked the other way crossing his arms over his chest.

Everybody looked at Hermione shocked. As far as most people knew, she had a crush on Ron and wanted to go out with him. Nevertheless, putting him in dead last just proved that she really did not have any sort of romantic feelings for him at all. However, putting Charlie at the top and then the twins really did shock everybody to the high heavens.

"Come on people, let's keep this game moving. Muscles, you're up next." Hermione grinned at Charlie who was still in shock. Ginny was now beside her trying her hardest not to laugh and Harry was laughing quietly at Ron sulking about where he was placed.

Charlie placed his wand in the middle and spun it as fast as he could. It seemed to take even longer than Bill's did. However, when it did come to a stop it landed on none other than Percy. "So Percy, the perfect child, what will it be? Truth or, dare?" Charlie looked at Percy and, to his surprise, he was actually smiling.

"I think I'll take dare Charlie." The entire circle took a sharp breath in and stared at Percy in disbelief. Percy was known as the child who never did anything wrong or had any fun. So naturally, the only fitting reaction was to be shocked. What other reaction was there?

Charlie was the first to recover and he looked at Percy and smiled. "Just remember, this was your choice. You have to strip down, right down to your birthday suit, and jump into the lake. Now." Charlie laughed and so did the rest of the boys. Nevertheless, Ginny and Hermione were whispering and giggling to themselves.

Ginny had already declared that she wouldn't look until he was in the water and Hermione was saying she really didn't want to watch but she knew that she had to just to tell Ginny how much of a prat Percy would look like.

"You got it!" Percy stood up and pulled his jacket and shirt of and dumped them in the middle of the circle. Putting a charm on the area so nothing would happen to them or his wand. He then took of his shoes and socks. Next came his three-quarter length trousers. By this point Ginny had already closed her eyes and turned the other way. Finally, her turned his back on the group, took off his boxers and chucked them on his pile of clothes along with his wand.

He looked at the water and shivered. It was going to be bloody cold. However, if he wanted to get Hermione's attention then he had to show her there was more to him then just his brains and good nature. With one, last look back at the circle of shocked faces, and one hiding face, he took a deep breath and leaped into the water feet first.

Everybody else could not believe it and they all stood up and rushed to the edge of the dock looking for Percy in the clear blue water. After a moment or two he came back up smiling at everybody.

"Nice on Percy!" Fred and George chorused with grins on their faces.

"Get on Percy!" Charlie smiled and leaned down patting his brother wet, messy hair.

"Never though I'd see the day you did something like this." Ron smiled and shook his head Harry nodding in agreement and grinning like an idiot.

"Well done Percy didn't think you'd have the guts." Hermione winked at him and turned to make Ginny look now that he was in the water.

"Come on and get out already!" Bill smiled and sat back down with the others.

Percy then pulled himself up onto the dock and both Ginny and Hermione closed their eyes and tried not to giggle at the idea of Percy standing in broad daylight completely naked.

Percy quickly grabbed hi boxers and pulled them on then grabbed his wand and preformed a quick drying spell on the rest of his body. When his body was dry he pulled on his trousers, shoes and socks and sat down pulling his shirt over his head and putting his jacket and wand in his lap.

"You guys can look now, I'm dressed." Percy smiled as Hermione wearily opened one eye then smiled and looked at him normally again. She then nudged Ginny to reassure her that he really was dressed and she was not going to see him completely naked.

Percy then placed his wand in the middle of the circle and spun it around. It was not nearly as quick as Bill or Charlie's but it did still feel like a long time. When it did stop everybody saw that it was pointing to Ginny. "So little sister, truth or dare?" Percy picked up his wand a placed it back in his lap.

Ginny looked at Hermione and she nodded to her. "Truth." Ginny and Hermione decided if one has truth, then the other has truth and the same with dares. At least that meant that if one girl has a dare then so would the other one and it would be fair for them both.

"Who, in your personal opinion, was the hottest teacher in any of your years at Hogwarts?" Percy looked at Ginny and smiled at her shocked reaction. She really had not been expecting something so clever yet so horrible all at the same time. Perhaps Percy really was fun inside.

Ginny tried not to talk but she could not help herself, the veretisirum was taking hold of her brain and forcing the words out of her mouth. "It has to be that centaur that I had in my fourth year, the one who replaced Trelwany (forgive spelling) during the Umbridge year of terror. I mean he was like a half horse, half human model!" Ginny looked at Hermione who agreed and they looked at the rest of the circle and tried not to laugh at the shocked faces.

"Well Harry, it looks like you've got a whole four legs and tail to live up to." Bill was laughing and Charlie was next to him who then said. "Yeah, looks like he's set the bar pretty high." This caused everybody else to begin laughing and Ginny to just glare at each of her brothers.

Harry simply shook his head and Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They had already had many discussions about those kinds of subjects and they could happily laugh about it if it ever did come up. In addition, that is why they were so good together, because they did not care about the others past.

"I will have all of you know that Harry has nothing to live up to, and my crush on that teacher was short lived anyway thank you! Now let's get a move on, Fred your up it think." Ginny looked at George who nodded at Fred and she then shook her head and looked at Fred who was just glaring at her for getting him and his brother mixed up.

Fred quickly gave up his glaring and placed his wand in the middle spinning it as fast as he could. It was quick and stopped much quicker. It landed on Harry who simply groaned and looked at Fred pleading for an easy truth or dare. "Harry, truth or dare?" He picked his wand up and tossed it from one hand to the other smiling.

"Truth sound pretty good to me right now. Truth it is Fred." Harry took a deep breath and prepared for anything. Hopefully it would not be a question about his and Ginny's sexual life. But then again it was one-half of the Weasley twins asking the question and it was not likely to be about anything else.

"How many times a week do you take a freezing cold shower instead of going to see what Ginny is doing?" Fred gave George a high five and they both grinned. The rest of the circle waited patiently for Harry to answer. Ginny however was more afraid to hear the answer, mainly because she was still a virgin. A virgin to Harry that is.

Harry tried to think of a reasonable number that would make Ginny happy and everybody else. He was about to say two when his brain flashed the truth and he felt the veretisirum working its magic and forcing him to tell the truth. "About four or five times a week." As soon as those words left his mouth Harry clamped his hand over his mouth and looked at the dock.

"Thanks Harry, for never actually coming to my room. It means a lot to me." Ginny hugged him tight and he smiled in relief. She had considered shouting but it was actually sweet that he never came to her room. And Harry was just glad she did not have some kind of fit and get angry with him.

Hermione was smiling and though it was rather sweet but the rest of the boys looked torn between being upset and being happy. Upset because four or five times a week Harry though about their sister like that and happy because he never actually went to her room when he did.

"Well Harry, I am happy you never did go to Ginny's room. And four or five, nice." George grinned at Harry and placed his wand in the middle of the circle and spun it around as fast as he could. Like Fred's it stopped rather quickly and landed tip pointing towards Charlie. "Truth or dare, dearest brother of mine!"

Charlie smiled and was happy that he was finally getting his chance to get properly involved in the game. He really did love truth or dare, the dares in particular. He was good at thinking of them and he would do practically any dare anybody could think of. "Okay, I'd like a dare please."

George smiled and Fred nodded towards him. They all knew Charlie was a womanizer but he really did hate having to kiss a girl with other people watching. And that created the perfect dare. "I dare you to kiss our dear Hermione."

Everybody was shocked except the twins who were grinning at Charlie and Hermione. The pair then exchanged glances and Hermione shrugged her shoulders as if it was not a big deal but inside she was doing back flips.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one, it was fun to write and I'm sorry it took an extra day. I wanted to make it really good. Now vote on the surprise appearance, will it be Wood or Lavender. Leave other ideas too. (And all I own here is the plot, thank you all! XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione took the first step by standing up and making sure her clothes looked okay. She gave Ginny a nervous glance and Ginny simply smiled and nodded at her saying that she needed to do this to see how much she had changed the boys. In addition, the fact that she did not want to wimp out of a dare, it was a pact her and Ginny had made in Hermione's third year. They swore to never back out of a dare in any game of truth or dare.

Charlie looked at the twins and they were just sitting starring at him with goofy grins on their faces proving how proud they were of their amazing dare. Charlie shook his head but stood up none the less. He made sure he looked okay and nervously made his way towards Hermione. He knew he could not back out of a dare considering he was the best at dares in the entire family. Moreover, since they had drank veretisirum he knew he would not be able to stop any truths escaping his lips.

They met in the middle of the circle and looked at one another smiling weakly at one another. Charlie made the first move, placed his arms around Hermione's waist, and pulled her onto her tiptoes. Hermione placed her hands on his chest to steady her shaking knees and stop herself from falling. She then began to close the gap, as did Charlie.

When their lips did meet it was strange for the pair, but in the best sense of the word. Hermione's grip on Charlie's chest tightened, as did Charlie's on her waist. They were softly kissing one another scared of pushing their luck. But after a few moments, Hermione was becoming impatient and decided it was time to make a move. So she licked Charlie's lips waiting for them to part but Charlie made the dominant move and just slipped his tongue into her mouth not bothering to ask permission. Hermione gasped softly but let Charlie had his time to explore and when his tongue retreated Hermione pushed hers into his mouth and began to explore herself. When Hermione pulled her tongue back, she began to feel the lack of oxygen as did Charlie.

Then in one swift movement, they separated their lips and gazed into one another's eyes. Both were shocked at the experience and skill of the other. Everybody else was just as amazed at the passion that was put into the kiss. It was as if they were a real couple that had been together for years sharing just another everyday passionate kiss.

Hermione was the first out of everybody to snap back into reality and she quickly removed her hands and had to push Charlie's hands from her waist. When she touched his hands, Charlie was back in reality and took a step back with a small nervous laugh. Her ran his hand through his hair and with one smile turned around and took his seat. Hermione was quick to follow suit and looked at Charlie who was just keeping his eyes on the deck next to his feet.

Ginny was the next to recover and her and Hermione began a quiet but quick and frustrated talk. The twins were still smiling but now they were looking at Charlie and enjoying seeing his so shy, Ron was barley breathing. He had never though Hermione would end up with one of his brothers. And even though it was just a truth or dare kiss it was still something that meant she could have an interest in one of his brothers. Harry was stunned but happy for the pair, Bill was trying his best to contain his laughter and every few seconds a small chuckle would escape his lips and Charlie would send a glare in his direction and Percy was trying his hardest not to glare at Charlie because of kissing the girl of his dreams.

When Ginny and Hermione stopped talking everybody seemed to be back in reality and ready to continue the game. Harry then placed his wand in the middle of the circle and spun it around. It seemed to spin much quicker now that the game was getting interesting and took no time at all to stop. It landed on Bill.

Harry smiled weakly at Bill, he may have been the boy who lived but being with Ginny and having her older brothers around him was always intimidating. "So Bill, will it be truth or dare?" Harry spoke with mock confidence, a useful skill he had acquired during his fifth year at Hogwarts and the summer following the tough year.

Bill though carefully and since Harry didn't seem like he was going to give him a harsh dare because of him being Ginny's older werewolf brother he thought he would give him a pretty good truth. "Well, Harry, I think a truth would be fun." He looked at Charlie who was shaking his head disapprovingly hoping his older brother would have picked dare to keep the game interesting.

Harry smiled and began to think. During his thinking time, he picked up his wand and began drumming it on his knees without realizing it. After a few more moments, he smiled and looked at Bill. "We all know you and Fleur were an item before the war. But nobody knows why she dumped you after the war, so tell us Bill. What really happened?"

Bill felt his mouth drop and did not know what to say. He had never told anybody about what had really happened between them. He saw the twins lean in to listen along with Charlie and Ron. Hermione and Ginny glanced at one another, they had a few ideas about why the pair had decided to finish but neither one had ever been told if any of there ideas were right. But they both saw the look on Bill's face and knew it was going to be hard for him to tell.

Bill considered thinking of a lie but as soon as that thought popped into his head he felt his lips pull apart and the truth began to slip out word for word. "Well before Fleur there was somebody else. And I thought we were over, well to be honest we both did. And when the final battle broke out I saved them and we both realized that we did love each other. And when we finally said how we felt Fleur was listening and she called me all sorts and we were over. But the family of the other person would never approve and they fled because they were scared. And I haven't seen them ever since." Bill saw everybody's faces and knew he had gotten away with it.

After a moment, Charlie realized Bill had never said the name of the person. At the same time, Harry realized and they nodded at one another. "Bill, who was this mystery girl that you are so desperately in love with? We are all dying to know!" Charlie leaned forward imitating Hermione and Ginny who shot him daggers when they saw his bad impression.

"And don't even bother trying to lie" Fred smiled at him and then George opened his mouth and spoke. "Because if you do then the veretisirum works worse and makes you spill more secrets." The pair grinned and watched as Bill took a deep breath and contemplated telling the truth or trying to lie and spilling even more secrets. Being honest there was not really that much of a choice.

With one deep breath, Bill began to talk. "It wasn't a girl." Hermione's eyes widened and Ron's breathing began to slow and everybody else just leaned in close. "It was Oliver Wood…" Ginny looked at Hermione with a look that said 'I told you'. The twins looked shocked as did Harry, Percy and Charlie but none of them seemed to mind, nor did the girls. The only one who seemed to be having any sort of trouble processing it was Ron. "Will somebody please say something?" Bill looked around and saw everybody was still silent.

Hermione and Ginny were shocked but they had a suspicion it was going to be something along those lines and did not want to say the wrong thing and sound all big headed about knowing it. Harry was happy for Bill, and Wood, but he did not think it was his place to speak first considering all of Bill's brothers and sister was there. Percy was happy but he knew if he said something, it would come out wrong and he would just make more people annoyed. The twins were smiling and were prepared to say something but one glance at Charlie told them he wanted the first word. Ron was happy but mostly shocked, so shocked he was forgetting to breath and was slowly turning purple. He did not think somebody as manly as Bill would turn out gay, but he was happy for his brother. Charlie kicked Ron from across the circle and gave him the look that told everybody to keep quiet and let him say something first because he was the closest to Bill.

"Well Bill, I have to say this is a shock. But we are all happy for you!" Charlie patted him on the back and everybody else began saying the same sort of thing, and in the girl's case, hugging him as tight as they could. This reassured Bill and he began smiling and thanking everybody even being happy with Percy. Then everybody realized Ron was still being silent.

"You okay over there Ron?" Harry waved his had in front of Ron's face, but nothing happened. Except Ron regained the ability to breath again. Percy was the next to speak up. "Ron, you look like you have seen a murderer or something, you sure you're okay?" Percy had an idea he knew what was wrong. Ron was really having a problem with, in his mind, somebody as manly as Bill being gay. He looked up to him, he was his role model, and now his role model was gay. It is something hard to process, but it is no reason to act how Ron was acting.

"I'm… I do not know, I need to think about it… I'll be in my room…alone!" Ron looked at Harry when he said the last part, he knew Harry would try to talk him around but he really needed to be alone and have a think about what had just been said. He stomped off to his tent and when he was inside; he threw himself onto his bed and began punching his pillow in a mix of shock, anger and a serious amount of frustration.

Back in the circle. Ginny was sitting shocked, she was so happy for Bill but she was ready to punch the hell out of Ron for being such an ass. Hermione was in the same boat, but without the punching, more like hexing. Harry knew why Ron was struggling, but he could have at least been happy in front of Bill. Percy was shaking his head, he thought after all these years Ron would have learned to be less homophobic. The twins were telling Bill there was no reason to worry about Ron and in their heads they were planning the best and most effective way to get Ron back for being so, him. Charlie was telling Bill similar things and he was looking at the girls for some emotional support but they were both to shocked to really notice.

Bill however was taking it the hardest. He knew everybody was going to be a little shocked and maybe struggle, but he did not think they would actually not like him for it. He knew Ron saw him as the manly man in the house but he was still himself, he had just fallen in love. And he wanted his family to accept that, like they had accepted Ginny and Harry. But it was clear he was not going to get those privileges, not when he was the oldest. He could not help himself; he just got up and went into his tent, not saying a word to anybody.

"I'll go talk to Ron; I don't care what he says. He is going to listen, Percy come with me?" Harry stood up trying to contain his anger by clenching and unclenching his fists rather quickly. Percy nodded and stood up rather red in the face. With a quick goodbye to the rest of the group, they both rushed off to the tent Ron had stormed into moments earlier.

Ginny and Hermione were still to shocked to speak and were just looking at the others waiting for them to say something. It was obvious that the twins were still mad at Ron and they then began to furiously whisper about pranks or something rather similar and Charlie was still looking at the girls waiting for some kind of help with what had just happened.

"I think I am going to punch Ron! He is so homophobic! I mean, why is it a bad thing if Bill is gay?!" Ginny stood up and stamped her foot as hard as she possibly could without injuring herself. And in fact, that was rather hard, she made the entire dock move from left to right for a few movements and then she smiled at herself and her own strength.

"Nothing is wrong with it; it's a good thing I think." Charlie was laid out on the dock enjoying listening to his sister rant. He always found it funny how easily stressed and angry she got. It was funny, but right now, he was felling the same sort of stress and anger. But he could not find any way to get it out without strangling Ron or killing somebody else in the process.

"I don't get him sometimes, I mean some days he's okay, and others I want to kill him with my bare hands!" Hermione picked up a rock on the dock and lobbed it into the water. It easily flew halfway across the lake and made a loud splash as it landed and began to sink to the bottom of the lake. She heard the twin's mock clap along with Ginny and Charlie and she stood up and took a bow and they all laughed. As if Ron being a twat had never happened.

When the laughter died down the twins stood up and stretched. "We are going to go and see how many times we can prank Ron in the next few days." Fred waved and headed for the tent. "We might see you at lunch, and we won't be in the tent Char. We figured that was a job for you and the girls. Laters!" George waved and joined Fred in his walk over to the woods.

"Well if I am going to talk to Bill then you guys need to give me ten minutes to calm down. Come get me in a few. I'll be punching a pillow in my room, just in case you need me." Ginny faked a sweet smile and stomped off to her own tent and began punching a pillow as her brother did a few minutes earlier.

Both Hermione and Charlie watched Ginny until she was out of sight in her and Hermione's tent. When she was out of sight, they risked a glance and both smiled when they saw how nervous their presence was making the other. Hermione looked out over the water and Charlie looked towards the tents. Neither one knew what to say; it was a little uncomfortable considering their kiss not ten minutes earlier.

"So earlier, I have to say that I did not really expect you to be so up for kissing me back there legs. I have to say, I am rather impressed. And you should know it is not very often I say those kinds of things to people. Even my brothers and sister never hear it, so be honoured!" He scooted over closer to Hermione and she smiled when she saw the gesture. It was nice to not have to make the first move this time, she did not mind doing it usually, but it was nice to have the boy do it first.

"Thanks, you know muscles I will honestly treasure those words. I will keep them with me for the rest of my life." Hermione placed her hands over her heart and made a mock face of being happy about what he had said. Quickly after Hermione dropped her hands, the pair burst out laughing and could not stop themselves no matter how hard they tried.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, a silence fell over the area surrounding the pair. Hermione decided to gaze at the water and the small flies jump from one spot to another creating small ripples as they moved. Charlie watched the trees moves but every minute or so he would glance at Hermione and smile at her. However, he was quick to refocus his attention on the trees when he thought she was about to turn around. But he was unaware that Hermione saw every glance and was smiling even more with each one.

"So, what do you think about Bill and Wood? You seemed pretty happy with it, like you knew all along." Charlie tried to hide his nerves by tapping his wand on his leg, but he knew it was more annoying than helpful. He did not really like to show quite how nervous he was. But he was genuinely interested, when Bill had admitted to it both Hermione and Ginny were shocked but they had a look that said they knew it all along. Whether or not everybody or anybody else did. It was a look he often saw on Mrs Weasley's face when she was watching her children, and now he knew that his mother knew an awful lot more than she was letting on.

"What do I think? I think it is wonderful! And yeah, Ginny and I had some ideas. One, he was gay and cheating, two he was cheating and three, just like the rest of us, he realized how horrid she was and decided to leave her. But now I can see it was our first theory all along." Hermione and Ginny had had many more theories about the pair's mysterious break up but those seemed to be the three most logical ideas they had. But they could not have been happier about it, if Bill was happy then so were they.

"That's pretty smart of you legs. You knew and I, his closest brother, did not even have the slightest idea of it. Not bad at all legs." Charlie put his arm on Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into a sort of friendly hug but he wanted it to be so much more.

Hermione felt like doing a flip when Charlie made the simple gesture. It was just an arm on her shoulder, nothing special. But it felt like her whole body was burning from the nerves. For all she knew it could be just another friendly gesture, but in her mind it was so much more. She then snapped back in to reality and realized she was grinning like an idiot, but she felt much less embarrassed about it when she saw that Charlie's grin was also much bigger than hers was.

* * *

I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON! I have not been writing enough, I am sorry but my exams have decided it is time to put the pressure right on! I am only 14 and I am taking three in year 9! But anyway, I did not get five votes for Wood, but I just loved the idea of having him in it. So new poll! Will it be Dean who makes a surprise return or will it be Angelina. Hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it! And as always, I am open to your ideas and suggestions! ALL EASRS! NOW DO NOT FORGET IT! (As always, I only own the plot XD)


	9. Chapter 9

"Ron." Harry walked up to his bed but Ron just turned the other way and closed his eyes. He came in his room to think, to be alone. Now his best friend and his brother were there bothering him, do they not know the meaning of alone? In addition, everybody calls him the stupid one in the family! They are the ones who did the exact opposite of what he asked them to do!

Percy walked over to the bed too and smacked Ron's foot. "Look, we are going to talk. Because you can't just get in a mood about this, so sit up right now Ronald!" Percy was trying to keep calm, he loved Bill and Ron, but Ron could be a real idiot a lot of the time and he was being one right then. He knew it was hard, but he did not think Ron had any right to act the way he was acting. Like a spoilt child who did not like his Christmas present.

Ron sighed and sat up slowly, keeping his eyes on the pair stood at the foot of his bed. Harry was looking like he was fed up of this already and Percy looked like he was ready to punch him. And judging from the rather hard smack on the leg that he had just received Percy was in no mood to be annoyed. At least he was not if you wanted to keep your body free from bruises.

"Fine, what do you have to say?" Ron looked at the pair. He was hoping they would say how sorry they were about disturbing him and how they would come back later and they could all talk then. But then again, he never did get anything he wanted. Even if it was a few minutes alone to think about the fact that his oldest brother was gay and in love with one of his Quidditch icons.

"Ron, we know this is hard for you. But you sulking is making Bill feel like he shouldn't be gay." Harry was the one speaking; he knew how close Bill and Ron were. They were almost as close as Bill and Charlie, and Bill felt like he needed Ron's approval. And Harry knew it was up to him and Percy to really convince Ron that being gay was not a bad thing.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly something that is easy to tell people. He feels like you hate him now Ron, is that what you really feel about him now? You hate him because he is gay?" Percy's face was not as red but you could hear how much he was straining his voice to keep it under control. No matter how much he did not show it he really did care for his family and he hated to see any of them feel hurt or not feel happy. And he would do anything to make them feel better, even if it meant having to hurt his own brother.

Ron thought about what the pair were telling him. He did love Bill, and he did not care that he was gay; in fact, he was quite happy for him. He was more upset at the fact that he did not tell him. And there was no way in hell that he hated Bill because he was gay, he was still his brother and he always would be. "I don't hate him, or the fact that he is gay. I am just a little upset that he did not tell me. I mean how could I hate him?" Ron gave a small smile in the hope he would not be punched by Percy or shouted at by Harry.

The pair both sighed and smiled. It took a lot less work and a lot less time than they would have expected it to. "Thank god for that, we thought we were going to have to let the Fred and George prank you or something." Harry smiled and shook his head at the thought of Ron being pranked. "Yeah, and we should go and see Bill." Percy looked at the door and thought about it for a moment. "On second thought maybe we should wait until lunch. And then you can apologise to everybody for how you acted Ron."

"Sure." Ron nodded knowing it was better to apologise sooner rather than later. With that said they all went into the living room and began playing wizards chess. All three were completely unaware of what was going on in Bill's tent…

"You two! You will not prank him, at least not until I have heard what he has to say! I mean, he is still our brother and we have to give him a chance! Right?" Bill was shouting at Fred and George trying to get all of his anger out also trying to keep Ron from getting hurt just because he was a little shocked. And yes, Bill was not angry with him. He knew it war hard for him, he was just angry he stormed off instead of talked to him.

The pair grumbled but nodded. They were sat on the sofa waiting for Bill to say something anything would have been nice. But he just went back to pacing back and forth in front of them. Every now and then, he would stop, look at the twins for a moment, shake his head and then go back to pacing back and forth. And this was repeated for several minutes.

"Do you guys think Ron hates me now? I mean, because I am gay. Is that enough to make him hate me?" Bill looked at them begging for a good answer. But, for the first time in years, neither one knew what to say. Ron was known for being stubborn and even a little homophobic at times. And there is no reason not to think that he would hate him because of his choice.

"Bill, we wish we could say yes. But in all honesty, we do not know. He might hate you but then again he might not. You will just have to wait until he decides it's time to talk to you." George was trying to reassure him, but from the still distressed look on his brother's face, he looked at Fred for some more help. "George is right, but Bill, he will come around eventually. You might just have to go and give him some time; it isn't going to be easy for somebody who is slightly homophobic to get over those kinds of thoughts."

Bill nodded and sat down. He was not entirely convinced, but it was enough to clear the thought out of his head for the time being. What would he say to his parents? They were not homophobic, he just always felt that being the oldest son meant that he had to be the man. That he had to get married to a girl and have kids, as if his life had already been chosen for him before he was old enough to decide what he really wanted to do with it.

Just then, Ginny came running in and hugged Bill as tightly as she could. "I am so happy for you! I kind of knew already, but still! I am just so happy for you!" Ginny let him got and was grinning from ear to ear, looking around at her brothers and wondering why they all looked so shocked. She had only given her brother a hug, and admitted she knew he was gay. Was it really such a big deal?

After a few moments Fred and George smiled at her impressed, how had she figured it out and they had not? Bill however, was still in total shock, how on earth had his little sister guessed he was gay? Had he said anything? No, had she seen one of their owls? No way, Bill did not use the family owl. How on earth had she managed to work it out?

"So Gin, how the fuck did you manage to work it out? No offense, but I didn't think you were that smart." Bill made sure she heard him say no offense, because he had never given away any sign of that he was. And you must have been able to read minds to get it out of him! And as far as he knew, Ginny did not poses that talent, yet at least.

"You didn't think I got it did you?" When they all nodded, Ginny could not help but laugh. "No way, it was Hermione. She guessed either you were gay or just in love with somebody else. And, because we are best friends, she told me about it." Fred and George began nodding and knew it made a lot more sense now. Bill then began laughing as it all made a lot more sense now, of course Hermione would think of logical answers. How could she not? She thought that way about things.

"I suppose I feel kind of okay about that. I mean she was always going to be the one most likely to guess it." Bill shrugged his shoulders and chuckled along with Ginny and the twins. Then silence filled the room, but everybody was thinking the same thing. Would Ron actually be able to stop being homophobic and accept the fact that his oldest brother was gay?

After a few moments, Charlie walked in looking shocked. He then sat down and smiled at Bill. "Charlie, what did you do? Did you go and prank Ron? Because I told the twins to wait until I knew how he felt about everything! And I also promised them first pranks if he couldn't get over himself." Bill tried not to smile at that last part; it was the only way he could get them to agree to wait until Ron had told them all how he felt.

The twins were waiting anxiously to hear, if he had, what prank he had pulled on their little brother. And they were disappointed in the fact that somebody had stolen their prank guarantee. Ginny however was shaking her head at the though he had pranked Ron. She would have preferred it if she had been allowed to hex him into the next year. Bill was waiting to hear what he had done, if he had done anything, and he was praying he had not.

"Will you all calm down already? And no, I have not done anything to Ron. Have not even seen him since he stormed off, and there is somebody outside waiting for you Bill. But I can always tell them to take a hike if that's what you want." Charlie was looking at Bill with his 'I mean business' look. That was about the only time anybody could be sure that he was serious.

Ginny looked at Charlie and he nodded, she knew who was out there. The twins were looking from Charlie to Bill equally confused and waiting for somebody to fill them in on what was happening. And Bill was just staring at his brother thinking about who could be out there. Then the thought struck him, there was only one person who would be there to see him that would need to be thrown out.

Bill jumped to his feet and looked at Charlie daring him to say the name. Charlie instantly knew who he thought it was and he smiled. "Yeah, they're out there. Hermione went to find Ginny, but now I see she is here. And she was going to come and get you, but I thought I would. You gonna go and see him or not?" Charlie stood up and shoved Bill towards the entrance with a massive grin on his face.

Bill took one last look at his brothers and sister and faced the entrance. He was going mad, he was sure of it. If whom he thought was out there then he could easily just go and tell them to get lost. But something, and he had no idea what, was telling him to just go and see them. Just talk to them, after all it had been such a long time since they had seen one another. How bad would five minutes be?

With that thought in his head, Bill stepped outside the tent and the first thing he set eyes on was exactly what he had expected. Well more or less, what he had expected, some things were different, but they were good kinds of different. That much was clear.

Oliver Wood was stood in the middle of the three tents looking at the woods with his body facing Bill. He was still taller than Bill, and he still had those blue eyes that looked like the sky. His face seemed tired and not as full of life as it had been during their time together. He was in a pair of dark baggy jeans and a rather tight black vest. All those years of playing Quidditch as the keeper and then joining the England team really did wonders for his body and his vest was certainly show it all off. Then there was his hair, it was not short like it had been. It was long and pulled back using a rubber band he looked different. But to Bill, he still looked perfect. Then he spotted Bill.

He smiled and walked towards him. Bill was frozen on the spot, his ex, who he was still in love with, was coming towards him. And three of his brothers and his only sister were in the tent behind him and they could no doubt hear anything that was going to be said between the pair. Not matter how much Bill tried to move, just to walk forwards, his body had gone into shut down and there was no chance of it coming back to life anytime soon.

"You know, I didn't expect to find you out here. I thought you would have thrown yourself into your work. I know that's what I did." Wood put his hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. There was not a massive height difference, but enough for Wood to be able to look down at Bill. He had always been the more dominant but he had also been the most weak. After all, he was the one who ran away from them when they could have been together.

"Well, I thought some family time would be better. Make me feel happy about the people who want to spend time with me." Bill gave him a sort of softened version of a glare, he was trying to be angry with Wood, but he was too in love with him to be angry with him any longer. "Let's talk somewhere a little more private." Bill nodded towards the dock and they walked side by side in silence.

When they reached the edge they looked at one another and looked away again. "Look, Bill. I know that I have been a real ass about everything, and in reality, I do not even deserve this chance to try and make things up. But I think we need to talk about everything that happened, including me being an ass." Wood smiled when he saw Bill chuckle slightly at the fact he was so openly admitting that he had been, as he had said, a real ass.

Bill suddenly found a burst of that old Gryffindor courage and looked at Wood and smiled. "Yeah, you were a real ass. And yes, we should talk about what happened, because I do not really like it. So start talking, before my brothers, sister, Harry or Hermione come out here and hex your balls off." The pair looked at one another for a moment and they could not help but laugh. It was true if any of them saw him they were likely to really hurt him.

"Bill, when I told you my family wouldn't like it, I was lying. The truth was I was scared, I was scared that after all that time with Fleur you would actually start to like her more than you liked me. So I thought it would just be easier if I disappeared, if I made your life simple. And now I've come to realize that was easily the biggest mistake I have ever made." Wood looked at Bill and Bill knew he was talking truth, his eyes were full of sorrow and he knew the dark circles were from the lack of sleep because he had been missing him.

"Oliver. It is fine to be a little scared when you are in your first real relationship. I was scared half to death, but I did not run away. I was prepared to be hated by my family, friends and everybody who knew me because of you. And when you disappeared, I barley coped. I hardly ate and I barley slept, but when I realized you were not coming back I got on with it. And now that I am stood here, I realize that not fighting for us in the first place was my biggest mistake." Bill placed his hand on Wood's cheek to make sure they did not lose eye contact.

Wood felt tears begin to form in his eyes and he knew if he let them slip then he would not be able to continue speaking, and that was not an option. "Bill, if you will have me then trust me. And I mean put all of your faith in me, when I say I will never hurt you again. And if I do, I give your brothers full permission to kill me in any way they seem fit. But you need to know this, I love you, and I always have!" When he was sure, all of his words out Wood let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

Bill stood there, with his hand resting on Wood's cheek feeling his tears, in shock. He never thought Wood would have been the one to say it first. He knew he felt the same way but he felt a lump grown in his throat and tears burn at the corners of his eyes. "Wood, I'm so glad you finally said it! And my brothers and sister are going to kill you no matter if you do hurt me or not. And you should know, I love you too, and I never stopped." When his words were out Bill could not stop himself and he let his tears fall down his cheeks smiling none the less.

Slowly the pair leaned towards one another and just before their lips met, they both smiled and closed the final gap. The kiss was passionate and full of lust that had been held in for a long time. Bill brought both of his hands to Wood's hair and began to untie it and run his fingers through it enjoying the softness. Wood let his hands wonder to Bill's hips and then he wrapped them around his waist pulling him as close as possible out of fear of losing him and moment.

After a few minutes, and an extreme lack of oxygen they separated and smiled at one another. Wood leaned his fore head to rest against Bill's and tried to keep his breathing under control. Bill was doing the same and smiling at Wood knowing that they were meant to be together. And in that second he realized, he didn't care what anybody else had to say about him and Wood, they were in love any nobody was going to change that or stop them from being together. Wood was thinking the same thing and he knew he was lucky that Bill had been kind enough to listen to him and would never hurt him as long as he lived.

But little did they know that from Bill's tent you could see four heads. Charlie's closest to the floor, Fred then George and of course on top was Ginny. And they were all grinning like idiots at the sight of their brother and his boyfriend together and happy. They all then glanced at Hermione and Ginny's tent to see Hermione also watching, head out of the tent, also watching and grinning. All five of them then glanced at the second boy's tent and saw Harry, Ron and Percy also watching, and to their surprise all three of them were also grinning like mad idiots. Even Ron.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? This has to be my favourite chapter at the moment; I think I played it pretty well. And I promise next time I will have more Hermione and Charlie. And also, I need you people to vote, Dean or Angelina. And as always, I am all ears. I hope you people have loved this because I am in love with it! (And as ever, all I own her is the plot. XD)


End file.
